Harry Potter and the Game of the Gods
by HarryMotouPotter
Summary: Harry is fed up with life at Privet Drive. He packs up and withdraws all of the money from all his accounts. But when he is about to leave Gringotts, something happens…. Summer after OotP. Super!Harry Hikari!Harry YGOHP Crossover AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh, those pleasures belong to JK Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi. I wish I did though, then I would be minted.

Prologue

Most people would believe Little Whinging in Surrey to be a street just as normal as the next. Rows of normal houses with normal gardens with normal cars parked in normal driveways. Even with normal pets. Most would assume this to be the case; which is why no one ever looked closely enough to spot a difference.

The human mind is a wonderful thing, capable of working out extremely complex calculations and inventing amazing creations. Capable of telling when someone is good, or bad, most call this intuition. But a flaw of this amazingly designed organ is the fact that it always comes with some sort of hitch. A common hitch among the normal world is that if they deem something not important enough for their attention, they dismiss it as if it was nothing. This causes many discoveries that would benefit the human race considerably to go unnoticed. Let's say for instance that the was a miracle plant in the back garden of someone's house that can cure cancer, or a mould growing in a damp area of someone's house that can cure AIDS. The world is filled with so many wondrous things that go unnoticed because people don't check.

You might ask where I am going with this long and surprisingly philosophical rant, well, for that we move back to the main subject. The district of Little Whinging in the county of Surrey. Number 4 Privet Drive more specifically. If anyone would have done any digging into the lives of the occupants - Mr and Mrs Dursley - then they would find that other than a rather large son who was spoiled with every gift imaginable, they had in fact a nephew. This nephew is gossiped about around the neighbourhood for supposedly attending a made up school for Criminal Boys. Now this might strike some people as odd, but again they would not delve any deeper into the subject. One look would have confirmed that even if the school did exist, there was in fact no one with this particular boys name on the register. They also might find it odd that Mr and Mrs Dursley, whenever asked about said nephew would cough and splutter and deny that the boy was important enough for discussion. Again, no reason for anyone to delve into it. If only they knew the full truth.

This boy - no young man - was at that very moment in time standing in front of the mirror in the upstairs bathroom, admiring himself in the mirror. I say admiring, more like seeing properly for the first time. This young man was 15, as of July 31st 16, years old. He was just under 6 ft tall, the once frail, thin look gone due in large part to years of Quidditch and this summers training routine, he looked remarkably like an Olympic swimmer. Unfortunately until now he was rather clueless with girls.

'Just another thing I'm going to change!' he thought to himself determinedly.

He had uncontrollable jet black hair that framed his boney face. His eyes sparkled green like that of an emerald pool. His poise was that of the very highest in aristocratic stature.

You still may be wondering why I have focused on this young man, and what is so unusual about him. This mans name is Harry James Potter. Son to Lily Evans and James Potter. Last heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Godson to the late Sirius Black and therefore also soon to be Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Still the confusion remains, 'Most Noble and Ancient House,' what the hell is that? Well, this bring me to the reason which Harry Potter is so different, so intriguing, so….special.

Harry Potter is a wizard.

That's right, Harry Potter can do magic. Not the pulling a rabbit out of a hat kind of magic no, but proper, honest to goodness, floating stuff in the air kind of magic. He belongs to a whole world of magic, a whole world with schools and shops and banks etc. A world with goblins and dragons and unicorns and phoenixes. The list goes on and on. But Harry Potter isn't even a normal wizard.

You see it all started with an evil dark wizard called Voldemort . On Halloween of 1981 this particular dark wizard turned up in Godrics Hollow with the intent on killing the boy of the prophecy. Thanks to the traitor Peter Pettigrew the Fidelius Charm had been negated. On the way to the nursery where Harry was hiding with his mum, he encountered a wandless James Potter, he was only to easy to dispose of. Next came Lily Potter, Voldemort actually gave Lily the option to live but she declined in favour of giving her one and only son a chance to live. That is what the few people who understand the events of that night believe to be the reason Harry Potter survived the most dangerous curse known to wizard kind, the Killing Curse.

Found by Reubeus Hagrid and sent to the Dursleys by Dumbledore, Harry Potter goes to a life of neglect and malnourishment, and just plain hatred.

His 5 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best magic school in Britain (or maybe the only magic school in Britain), hadn't been a walk in the park either. First in his first year with the Philosophers Stone, Quirrell, Dragons and 3 headed dogs. Next in his second year with the Chamber of Secrets, Voices, Basilisks, Lockhary and Slugs. 3rd year was relatively quiet, unless you count an escaped murderous convict, dementors, prophecies and batty Divination teachers quiet. Fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament, Dragons, Mermaids, Voldemort and Blast Ended Skrewts. And finally Fifth Year, which was in Harry's opinion the worst so far; Visions, the Order, Psychotic Inquisitors, Study groups/Student Armies and bloody prophecies again.

'I really just can't seem to get a break can I?' Harry thought.

This is how we get to this point.

'I'm getting out of this place if it kills me' thought Harry determinedly. "I'm going to take back control of my life from Dumbledork, the Order, the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Munchers"

Harry put the last of his worldly possessions away in his multi compartment trunk he purchased in Diagon Alley earlier in the summer and took one last look around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, his Firebolt had been sent to the house by Professor McGonagall after being retrieved from the psychotic Inquisitor's office where it had been chained up ever since Dolores Umbridge had decided that he was too dangerous to play Quidditch. After that he walked out of his room and down the stairs. On his way to the kitchen he saw something familiar in the corner of his eye. His cupboard. His bedroom for the first 10 years of his life. His sanctuary from the Dursley's hate. He remembered clear as day sitting alone in the pitch black of the long nights (see what I did there) just thinking. Slowly he creaked open the door and looked inside. It wasn't the same as it had been when it was Harry's room, but you could still see the faint markings of where he had inscribed 'Harry's room' when he was younger. This would be the last time he would see this room. The last time he would be in this house. The last time he would see his horrid "relatives."

And so he closed the door and continued on his way to the kitchen. Inside was his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. Dudley had been bearable over the course of the summer, although that may be because Harry had been the one to save his soul the summer before, but Harry wasn't complaining. His Aunt and Uncle had been the same mostly but a bit better due to the Order's warning.

'I guess they aren't completely useless' Harry thought. Then he amended it to being that only Tonks, Remus, Moody and Mr Weasley being the ones that aren't completely useless.

"Uncle, Aunt, Dudley" Harry began.

"What?" sniffed Aunt Petunia with her nose high. Vernon just grunted.

"Hey Harry" said Dudley.

"This will probably be the last time we see each other" "Thank God'' Harry added silently.

His Aunt and Uncle's face lit up. The pure looks of glee on their faces was sickening.

"Well boy, that is probably the best thing I have ever heard you say!" his Uncle said while his Aunt nodded her agreement. Dudley looked oddly sad.

"Well then freak, when are you leaving?"

"Now. Goodbye" Harry said simply.

Having said that and wanting one more chance to scare the Dursleys he apperated (another new skill he'd picked up in his summer activities) with a very loud crack.

That would be the last time Harry Potter would see Number 4 Privet Drive.

AN: Sorry this is rather boring and cliché but I'm afraid it really wouldn't fit if you didn't have a sort of background to the story. I know you brilliant Potterheads know it all already but I promise it will get more interesting and AU-ish from now on.


	2. Gringotts

Chapter 1 - Gringotts

AN: Hey guys, chapter 1 is here, just wanted to again say that I would really appreciate some reviews, maybe some pointers to make this fan fiction even better. Thanks guys!

Harry appeared a second later in a secluded alcove behind the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately he was not that used to really long distance apparition so therefore he just fell flat on his face. Luckily there wasn't anyone around to see his unfortunate landing. Getting up and wiping some of the grime from the floor of his jacket and jeans, from which he procured on his extensive shopping trip earlier in the summer, what, he had a busy summer; he then made his way through the brick wall and into the mouth of Diagon Alley.

Casting eyes all over the once hustling and bustling, but now lifeless streets of the Alley he couldn't help but feel a great sadness. He had decided that he never wanted to return to the world that had caused him so much pain and misery throughout the years, the Ministry who dragged his name through the mud last year for having the 'audacity' to claim that Lord Voldemort had returned, the Wizards and Witches who were so ready to put their little 'saviour' up on a pedestal with praise and adoration, only to turn on him at the word of some newspaper rag and a completely incompetent Minister. The students of Hogwarts who, in their naivety, went along with the trend and believed the worst in him, believed him the Heir of Slytherin, believed him to be a cheater at the time of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and a liar for saying that Voldemort had returned. His enemies, well that would be a good thing, like Voldemort who took every opportunity to kill him, or Malfoy who seemingly lived to make his life a living hell. Maybe he brought that one onto himself, but there was no need for Malfoy to become so bitter about it. Quidditch, one of his favourite things about the wizarding world, feeling the exhilaration as he performed amazing manoeuvres and reached insane speeds trying to catch that all elusive snitch. Celebrations back in the common room with his house after thrashing Slytherin. Hanging out with his friends.

His friends. That was what Harry was probably going to miss the most after he left. His amazing friends who would follow him to hell and back if the need arose. Friends who would always be there for him, through thick and thin (well maybe except for the incident in 4th Year with Ron but alls forgiven). Ron with his witty comments which never failed to bring a smile to Harry's face. His amusing look on life, the fact that if it isn't about Quidditch or bad mouthing Slytherin then it was not worth talking about. All those times when he beat Harry and practically everyone else at chess. Those times when he could make you so frustrated but that he'd make a comedic remark and you couldn't help but smile. His jealousy. Not one of his better points admittedly. It had almost caused an irreparable break in their friendship. But it seemed he had been able to overcome it. Just showing the amount of friendship that was there between the two.

Hermione. Hermione with her know-it-all attitude which couldn't help but draw Harry in. The way that if you needed to know something and that something is in some sort of book, Hermione would be able to recite it word for word. And if that something isn't in a book then it is obviously not worth knowing. Hermione with that unwavering loyalty, the ability to cheer someone up when their down, the ability to be someone's best friend when they need it. With her amazing bravery even when things are looking tough, I guess that's another factor as to why Harry and her work well together. Hermione with enough sense that she can keep her two best friends out of trouble completely, well I say completely, make that mostly. Hermione who can sometimes drive you round the bend with her insatiable nagging and ranting (usually about House Elf Rights) or with her need to be right on everything. Hermione who doesn't like Quidditch and let's Ron know that very regularly or during one of their infamous arguments which occur a couple of times per day. Hermione who can nag other people (mainly Harry) about sharing their feelings when she can't even do so herself.

'I wonder if her and Ron have gotten together yet' Harry wondered.

And finally Ginny, Neville and Luna. The three latecomers. Ginny with her fiery attitude that matches that shade of her hair. Neville with his shy persona that hides away the momentous amount of courage that are just recently starting to shine through. Luna with her mind boggling way of looking at things, the way she can take a situation and judge it in a way no one else can. The Ministry 6 as they are now being called. Linked by bonds of friendship and willing to give their lives for one another.

'I really need to stop reading those Drama novels, their making me go soft' Harry thought to himself with a smile.

So Harry made his way along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, lost in memories, memories of a better time, a time where they didn't have a care in the world other than Quidditch and exams.

'God, stop it, alright, as soon as I get to where I'm going no more soppy crap' Harry berated himself.

Soon he came upon the huge, white, jagged building that made up Gringotts. With all it's hidden mysteries, all it's underground passages and secret vaults. With it's crafty goblins willing to do anything for a bit of money. Harry thought that with many people goblins seemed to be rude and snaky. But Harry had shown them equality and kindness, that had put him rather high up in the respect of many of the goblins. Even the Director of the bank had insisted that a client such as himself addressed him as Ragnok instead of the formal greeting of Director. Harry opened the doors and looked upon the familiar sight of goblins counting their rubies and gems. Weighing them then stacking them appropriately.

He walked up to on of the tellers.

"Yes?" the goblin at the teller drawled, sounding remarkably like Draco Malfoy except without the outright malice in his tone.

"May I request an audience with Director Ragnok please Griphook?" Harry stated calmly.  
The goblin looked up at this. His eyes widened upon seeing his customer. Before a grin appeared on his face. He had always liked young Mr Potter. He had always treated goblins with respect and as equals, not something you wipe of the bottom of your shoe. But he became quickly troubled as he saw the sad look in the young man's eyes.

"Good Morning Mr Potter, may I ask to what do I owe today's visit?" Griphook inquired curiously, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"I see you have sensed that my visit here today is not a good thing per se.." Harry started.

"As I have said I require a conference with Director Ragnok, you may join us of course, in fact because you are my bank manager you will probably be required at some point in this meeting anyway" Harry addressed the goblin. The tension melting away slightly with each passing word. Harry had also always like Griphook, he was the first goblin that he ever met in the wizarding world and the one to show him to his trust vault the day he came here with Hagrid.

"Of course, and just before the meeting I would like to let you know that we at Gringotts with always support you in your endeavours, even if it means you are withdrawing from the bank, though it would cost us quite a fair bit of money, we know that it would be on everyone else's heads" Griphook said passionately, or about as passionate as a goblin can be.

Harry of course was quite shocked. He had been about the to just that. "Ah I see that you are more perceptive than you usually give away, but thank you very much Griphook, the support of the goblins means a lot to me, especially as you have been infinitely more helpful than many of the other authority figures in my life" he said.

Griphook bowed, which almost caused Harry to laugh as his big head almost made him fall forward but they bother managed to keep their composure, Harry whilst almost breaking a rib, and Griphook whilst trying to maintain balance. After he had righted himself, Griphook motioned for Harry to follow him.

They made their way along a corridor to a huge, pure gold set of doors with something in the goblin language Gobbledegook written on it. Harry couldn't see what it said but presumed it to be some sort of hideous warning about certain death to trespassers or something. That or it could just say "Director Ragnok" on it.

Harry then sweat dropped.

'Woah, where did that come from' Harry asked himself. 'I've never done that before'

Whilst pondering this new phenomenon he didn't notice Griphook open the door neither did he notice him motioning Harry through the door. When Griphook cleared his throat Harry's head snapped up and he forgot all about his new attribute.

"Sorry, was off in my own little world for a moment there" Harry apologized causing Griphook to smile.

"Not a problem Mr Potter" came a deep voice from inside the room.

"Good Morning Director Ragnok, I hope business is going well. And I thought I told you to call me Harry" Harry said.

"And I thought I told you to call me Ragnok" the aged goblin replied with a slight smirk.

"Touché" Harry replied with a coy smile.

"So Harry, what brings you here today?" Ragnok asked curiously although from seeing Griphook's sad (for a goblin) look he knew it couldn't be good.

Harry's smile dropped instantly. Replaced with a look of sadness. "Unfortunately Ragnok," Harry started as he sat down "Did I ever tell you how comfortable these chairs are Ragnok?" Harry asked with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Yes you did, now no sidestepping the question Harry" the goblin replied with a hint of a smile at the young man's antics.

"Yes. Right," Harry once again started. " Well, you know of my problems with the wizarding world don't you Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"I do Harry, and I daresay every goblin here knows it also as you have often come into this bank in mid rant" Ragnok replied in amusement.

"Yes, of course," Harry mumbled with a faint blush. "I have decided, after a ridiculous prophecy was revealed to me, to move away from Britain and the magical world altogether" Harry said ruefully.

Any hint of amusement that was on Ragnok's face then dropped completely to be replaced with a look a great sadness but also, to Harry's relief, understanding.

"And I presume that means withdrawing all funds that belong to you from Gringotts and converting it into muggle money?" he said.

"I am sorry Ragnok, you know that I have nothing against you don't you?" Harry asked worriedly. He didn't want to offend the goblins but he knew he had to do this.

"Of course Harry, we understand and support you" Ragnok replied. "Shall we get started then?"

"Thank you Ragnok, and yes we shall get started as soon as I have a blood test to see exactly what I am entitled to" Harry asked.

"Of course, Griphook could you go and fetch the parchment and quill for the test please?" Ragnok asked. Griphook nodded, bowed and exited the room. A few minutes late he returned with said parchment and quill and handed it to Ragnok.

Harry tensed up slightly at the sight of the quill, memories of all those detentions with Umbridge appearing in his mind, but this went unnoticed by the two goblins as Ragnok handed the instrument with the parchment to him.

"Ok Harry this is a blood quill, it will write whatever you right in blood ok?" Ragnok stated. "Now just write your full name down on the parchment and it will do the rest" Ragnok said with a hint of curiosity. Harry was also immensely curious as to how much he would be taking with him on his travels. So he wrote his name  
Harry James Potter  
The paper then started to write on itself, sort of like the Marauders Map but slower. When the paper was finished Ragnok took a look at it. Immediately his eyes widened and he looked on in disbelief. Harry, curious as ever, took the parchment from Ragnok and this is what it read:

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Son to James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter Nee Evanclear_

_Heir to the following houses:_

_Most Noble and Ancient Houses of:_  
**Potter - by blood **  
**Black - by blood **  
**Evanclear - by blood**  
**Peverell - by blood**  
**Gryffindor - by blood**  
**Ravenclaw - by blood**  
**Hufflepuff - by blood**  
**Slytherin - by conquest**

_Bank Statements for Each House_

**Potter: **  
**Liquid Money: 33,458,014 Galleons/11,095,213 Sickles/5,856,235 Knuts **

**Money in Heirlooms: 15,674,534 Galleons/7,686,045 Sickles/2,345,864 Knuts **

**Money from Properties: Potter Manor - Forest of Dean - 14,564,321 Galleons **

** 15 Godrics Hollow - Historic Site**

** Marauder's Sanctuary - Japan - 5,543,897 Galleons**  
**Black: **  
**Liquid Money: 45,645,124 Galleons/20,978,284 Sickles/11,545,637 Knuts**  
**Money in Heirlooms: 22,438,034 Galleons/13,049,485 Sickles/2,029,392 Knuts**  
**Money From Properties: Number 12 Grimmauld Place - London - 1,345,687 Galleons**  
** Black Manor - Japan - 18,907,124 Galleons**  
**Evanclear:**  
**Liquid Money: 5,609,385 Galleons/1,294,586 Sickles/508,645 Knuts**  
**Money in Heirlooms: 6,089,123 Galleons/2,456,432 Sickles/1,256,764 Knuts**  
**Money from Properties: Number 4 Privet Drive - 202,981 Galleons**  
** Evanclear Place - Surrey - 1,987,574 Galleons**  
**Peverell:**  
**Liquid Money: 22,343 Galleons/13,432 Sickles/5,654 Knuts**  
**Money in Heirlooms: 0 Galleons/0 Sickles/0 Knuts (Heirlooms are irreplaceable to should not be sold) The only heirlooms are The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and The Cloak of Invisiblity**  
**Money from Properties: 13 Godrics Hollow - 234,067 Galleons**

**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin:**  
**Liquid Money (altogether): 145,784,345 Galleons/85,645,090 Sickles/45,895,007 Knuts**  
**Money in Heirlooms: (Only 5 heirlooms and all are historical artefacts) - The Sword of Gryffindor (Unknown), Ravenclaw's Diadem (Hogwarts), Hufflepuff's Cup (Unknown), Slytherin's Locket (Number 12 Grimmauld Place) and The Gaunt Ring (Shack near Riddle Manor)**  
**Money from Properties: Hogwarts - Unsellable**  
** Gryffindor Manor - Wales - 6,089,453 Galleons**  
** Ravenclaw Manor - Norfolk - 4,565,394 Galleons**  
** Hufflepuff Castle - Lake District - 3,504,789 Galleons**  
** Slytherin Castle - Paris, France - 7,893,756 Galleons**

**Total Liquid Money: 230,519,211 Galleons/119,026,605 Sickles/63,811,178 Knuts**  
**Total Money from Heirlooms: 44,201,691 Galleons/22,030,116 Sickles/5,632,020 Knuts**  
**Total Money from Properties: 64,839,043 Galleons**

Harry just stood there, staring at the parchment. Mouth Agape. Unable to comprehend the vast amount of wealth that he had. And on top of that, that he was the Heir of All 4 Founders.

'There must be some sort of prophecy with that line in there, it's almost to amazing to be true' Harry thought to himself. 'Right, better make sure this doesn't faze me, cool, calm and collected Potter, OK, Here we go…'

"Um…." Harry said dumbly. 'Oh brilliant, thank you brain for those great words, next time I'll be sure to skip you out when the words are on the way to my mouth, although, that may cause a few problems, Hmmmm… Off track, Off track Potter, get it together'

"Wow, that's a lot of money" Harry said. 'I give up'

"Indeed" Ragnok simply replied.

There was an awkward silence in which neither of them dared speak. Finally Ragnok broke the silences.

"Right, we better get you set up, is there anyone you would like to leave any money to before you leave?" he said.  
"Yes, yes of course," Harry replied "First I would like to set up 5 vaults for Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, then I would like 100,000 Galleons deposited into each one" Harry said.

"It shall be so Harry" Ragnok replied before sending Griphook off again to get them set up.

"Next I wish to deposit the same amounts of money into the accounts of Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore and Fred and George Weasley" Harry continued.

"Very well, will that be all?" Ragnok asked.

"That and I want all the money in all of my vaults changed into muggle money and stored in this trunk here please?" Harry asked carefully.

Ragnok's face fell but he looked like he understood.

"Of course, we all here at Gringotts will miss your visits Harry, there aren't many wizards out there who would treat us the same as you do" Ragnok said as Griphook came waddling back into the room with what looked like a mountain of paper.

"Now you just have to sign these, and Griphook with a few other Goblins will go down to your vaults and get the money for you, convert it and put it into your trunk" Ragnok said.

It took Harry a very long time to sign all of the papers and by the time he had finished his hand was cramping up.

"Thank you so much for your help these last couple of years Ragnok" Harry said as he picked up his weightless trunk and shrunk it with the help of his wand.

"Your welcome Harry" Ragnok replied sadly. "And if you are ever in the area again, please remember to check in, it will always be a pleasure to see you"

"I will" Harry said. "Goodbye Ragnok, Griphook"

"Goodbye Harry" they both chorused.

And so Harry walked out of the room with his head held high. Just as he got to the front doors he suddenly heard a strange humming sound in his ears.

"What's that?" he asked no one individually. All the goblins stared at him as if he was mad.

The humming got louder and louder until it was so loud it sounded like someone screaming.

It was him screaming.  
Just as he was sure that he was going to black out from the pain a strange sort of ethereal blue light appeared around him.

And just like that Harry James Potter vanished in a blaze of magic, never to be seen in the world of wizards, or even in the same dimension again.

AN: Hey guys again, quite a long chapter there, well it was to me anyway. This is the point at which the world switches from Harry Potter to YuGiOH. Just letting you know. There will be a bit in between the two actually and I'm going to be doing that for the next chapter. Thanks you for reading and don't forget to rate.


	3. Egyptian Gods and History

AN: Chapter 3, this will be a sort of inbetween world for just one chapter, then he will land in the world of YuGiOh, I wrote this one because I'm going to give Harry a task to do, I know he wanted to relax but really, since when has Harry's life ever been simple. (Plus in this chapter I know Ra should have a bird's head but for the purpose of this lets just say he changed his head to human to make himself more familiar to Harry)

I am going to have a pairing in this fan fiction, I think you gotta give Harry something good in his life, so I'm gunna suggest a few characters and I want you to write in the review which character you want to be in a relationship with Harry. However I'm not going to do a SLASH pairing, sorry if you like that sort of thing but I don't really like reading it.

- Anzu Mazaki (Tea)

- Shizuka Kawai (Serenity)

- Mai Kujaku (Mai Valentine)

- Ishizu Ishtar

- OC (I will make up a new female duelist)

Thank You! And enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2 - Egyptian Gods and History

Wherever he was, was warm. That much he knew. But he couldn't seem to find the energy to sit up. He felt his trunk still in his pocket so that was good at least. Slowly he began to regain feeling in his arms and legs, but he still had a slight twitch from the pain he had suffered previously.

'That was even worse than the Cruciatus' Harry thought to himself bitterly.

He began to attempt to push himself up with his arms, ever bone and muscle used was groaning in protest at the movement. But eventually he managed to get up into a sitting position. He had yet to open his eyes. Slowly his eyes opened, only to be immediately shut again due to a blinding white light.

'Can't say that was unexpected' he thought.

The second time he opened his eyes they were a bit more adjusted to the light but he still had to squint. He looked around and noted that there didn't seem to be anything, just white for as far as the eye could see.

"I've got a feeling that this is not necessarily a good thing. Am I dead?" he asked to himself.

A chuckle broke through his thoughts. His head snapped to the sound of the noise. Only to come up empty.

"Who's there?" Harry called.

"Harry Potter," the voice said again, but this time there was a being that was starting to emerge from the direction of the sound. If Harry had not loved to read in his youth then he might not have recognised Egyptian dress for what it was. As it happens he knew that this being was wearing what was traditional in Ancient times when Pharaohs ruled the lands. But there was something different about this man, he had a sort of glow, a glow that was pure white but specked dark around the edges. He was wearing a turban on his head which reminded Harry of Quirrell except that it was bright white. He also wore a large cloth which covered the lower half of his body. There were gold bands around his upper arms and gold earrings in both his ears. Harry actually found him intimidating.

"Who are you?" he tried again. The man just smiled.

"I understand that you have many questions young one, and they will all be answered in due time, but for now I want you to remain quite while I explain your situation to you. Can you do that?" Harry nodded. "Good, well where to begin, I always think the beginning is the best place to start," he said, and Harry almost smiled, that was a rather Dumbledore-ish thing to say… 'Hang on, No, I hate Dumbledore' The man continued. "3000 years ago at the time of Ancient Egypt when Pharaohs ruled the lands and people worshipped Gods above all else, there was one particular Pharaoh who was more powerful than all the rest combined, his name was Aknamkanon and he had the job of protecting Egypt from it's powerful foes." the man stated. "Understanding so far?" he asked.

Harry nodded

"Now, for the protection of the country the Pharaoh sought mystical means, thus he gave the order for seven magical Millennium Items to be created, these items were based on an ancient spell that could be found in the Millennium Spellbook. Aknamkanon's brother, Aknadin, was charged with creating these mystical items" he said. "Understand?" Once again Harry nodded, intrigued by this lesson in the history of Ancient Egypt. 'Why couldn't Binn's lessons have been like this, History would have been among my favourite lessons. Oh well.' Harry thought ruefully.

But the man, unaware of Harry's inner monologue continued "Now, the thing that caused everything to go pair shaped was the fact the Aknadin, in order to create these items, needed 99 human sacrifices. And thus the village of Kul Elna became the victim to the Pharaoh's unwitting decree. Aknadin had their spirits harnessed in order to complete the mystical ritual that was necessary to create the seven Millennium items that the Pharaoh desired"

Harry wasn't really surprised at this, from what he knew of ancient Egypt, which admittedly wasn't a lot, he knew that they used sacrifices ofter, or that's what he'd read anyway. The man's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Once the items had been forged, they were distributed as such: The Pharaoh himself possessed the Millennium Puzzle, the remaining 6 items were distributed among his priests, the Sacred Guardians: The Millennium Key going to Siamon, the Millennium Eye going to Aknadin himself, and the Millennium Necklace, Rod, Scale and Ring were distributed among the other 4 priests (the predecessors of Isis, Priest Seto, Karim and Mahad). Once in possession of the power the items wielded they used them to bring forth an army of Duel Monsters which drove enemy forces back." the man said.

Harry meanwhile was deep in thought. 'What does this have to do to me? I mean, not that it isn't incredibly fascinating to be learning about all this, but I don't see where I come in.' As if by magic (see what I did there) his question was answered.

"This, young one, is where you come in," he paused for effect. "No one knew that the Pharaoh of the time actually knew what his brother had done, but pleaded with the Gods to carry out a plan which would help prevent the power of the items becoming too out of hand, the Gods made him a deal, if he let things play out as they were, and let his son prove himself then they would agree to spare him and give him means to help, but only in the future. They allowed the Pharaoh to sacrifice himself to make it look like he didn't know while actually another, secret Millennium Item was made, one that only required one sacrifice and one spirit to work. This Item held one of the Pharaohs most trusted, secret advisors, hardly anyone knew that he had a connection to the Pharaoh"

"The spirit of Amen was sealed within the Millennium Band. The secret item. A prophecy was told," the man missed Harry's stricken look. "of a young man no older nor younger than yourself that would come into possession of this item and help to prevent the items from getting out of hand."

"Now I think for the benefit of you we should continue the story after the Pharaoh's death, with his son. Atem. When his father died, the Millennium Puzzle was passed down to the new Pharaoh, Atem himself. The other items also changed hands, the Millennium Key was eventually passed down by Siamon to Shada. The Millennium Rod was given to Priest Seto, Aknadin's son. Seto and Atem became good friends, remaining ignorant to the fact that they were cousins. This is where Thief King Bakura comes in. The sole survivor of the Kul Elna massacre, stole the DiaDhank (Duel disk to you) from the tomb of Aknamkanon. By using it, Bakura could summon the ka, or soul, sealed in slates in the tomb of Aknamkanon and the demon Diabound, which was created by the ka of the deceased people in Kul Elna" the man said. Harry was feeling overwhelmed by all of the information that was being given to him but to his surprise he could recount the story word for word.

The man continued again "After failing to beat Atem, he defeated Mahad and acquired the Millennium Ring. Then, using the Millennium Ring, Thief King Bakura injected evil thoughts into Aknadin's Millennium Eye to corrupt his mind. Aknadin wanted his son, Seto, to become the new Pharaoh, so he helped Bakura defeat the other priests and Atem, then he placed the Millennium Items upon the stone slab to summon the Dark God Zorc. While Zorc attempted to decimate the planet, Atem used his own name and the magics of the Shadow Games, within the Millennium Items, to seal Zorc within the Millennium Ring and his own soul in the Millennium Puzzle, wiping his memory so that he could not recall it, so that the binding might never be undone."

Finally the man finished his tale by saying "With Atem's eventual death, the Millennium Puzzle was entombed along with him in his crypt in the Valley of the Kings. In a chamber beneath the village of Kul Elna, a sculpted stone rested - it read "Should the seven Millennium Items be placed upon it, along with the eighth key, the Pharaoh's name, Zorc would be free again"

Harry processed all this but one question popped up in his mind above the rest.

"What happened to the Millennium band sir?" Harry asked.

The man smiled. He reached up to his arm where his golden bands rested and suddenly Harry understood.

"You're a god aren't you?"

This time the mans smile got even wider. "I am as you would call a good, my name, you may have heard it, is Ra. I am the Sun God."

"Wow, I thought you had a birds head?" Harry said before he could stop himself. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to say it like-" but he was cut off by Ra chuckling and saying,

"Don't worry young one, I realise I have just sprung a lot on you and for that I apologize, and as an answer to your question yes I do usually have the head of the bird but I decided that instead of scaring you out of your wits I would have a human head for out meeting" Harry nodded in understanding and thankfulness.

Ra smiled, albeit a bit sadly now "You have had to deal with much young one, and now I'm afraid that I must lay yet another burden onto you." He took off what was supposedly the Millennium Band and held it out to Harry. "You must take this young one, my time with you is almost up, Your Yami, Amen, in this case, will guide you along the road that will hopefully keep peace among the world"

As he said that last line he started to fade away.

"Wait! I have so many more questions!" Harry shouted as Ra got further away.

"Trust in your Yami to guide you, Farewell Harry Potter, and good luck" with that he was gone.

Harry's head was spinning. He absentmindedly took off his jacket revealing a vest underneath when he was sure he was wearing a t-shirt when he arrived in this place. Oh well, insignificant at the moment.

"I've gone from one world where I have to save it, to another world where I have to prevent it from even happening, I swear I'm some sort of sick plaything for Fate" Harry mused to himself slightly angrily.

He clipped the Band on and felt his mind instantly become assaulted with other people's memories, memories of a time when Monsters roamed the land, memories of the Pharaoh who had died for a better future, memories of the brother who betrayed his own kin. It was all to much for Harry and he blacked out for a second time that day.

The same ethereal glow from before encompassed his body as he was sucked into another world. Another world, where the Shadow Games Ruled.

AN: Well, that was quite cool history lesson wasn't it, I enjoyed learning more about this, it's amazing the world that Takahashi has invented. All this history. The way they supposedly made the Items is actually more gruesome than I portrayed it, but I didn't want to upset the higher power (website owners *shivers*). Don't forget to vote for your favourite pairing if you want a say! See you in the next chapter.


	4. Amen, A New World and Harry's Deck

AN: Hello again guys, this should be out on the 1/11 again because I have many ideas for different chapters and I'm quite excited to put them down in a chapter. There may or may not be another chapter today. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Amen, A New World and Harry's Deck

Once again waking up in an unfamiliar place. Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a big manor. By the looks of things he was in the Entrance hall. Everything was incredible, it was like the sort of thing you would get in a royal palace like Buckingham or Windsor for example, but at the same time it didn't look like something that would be built for royalty or nobility, rather it had quite a cultured feel to it. There were what looked like Chinese, or was it Japanese letters on tapestries around the room. He wondered where to start but as he hadn't eaten all day he decided to get something to eat. As he started towards what looked like the kitchen Harry thought of the irony of his situation.

'I wanted to leave the Wizarding World behind, turns out the Gods agreed and just sent me to a different world with mostly the same task, brilliant' he though.

'I can't say I disagree with you, though now you have me to help you' a voice said in his head.

Harry almost jumped 5 foot in the air at the voice. "Wait, are you Amen?" he asked out loud.

'Yes, I am, pleased to meet you Harry Potter, but please, outside of this place talk to me in your head, if you are seen talking to yourself then there will be some questions, mostly about your sanity'

Harry smiled to himself 'Quite Sarcastic aren't you?'

'There we go, and yes I do have a penchant for sarcasm as you call it' Harry could almost hear the amusement in his voice.

'So am I going to have your voice in my head for the next, well, however long this quest takes?' Harry asked his Yami.

'Yes, and you should be grateful, I happen to know quite a lot about everything, and you will need all the help you can get' the voice said with a hint of irritation.

'Yes. Yes you're right, sorry I'm just slightly irritated at the moment, what with all this dimension jumping and saving the world thing. So, any tips on where to start?'

'Quite alright, I should have known you would be quite irate after your little conversation with Ra. And as an answer to your other question, yes I do. First I need to get you acquainted with the game in this world known as Duel Monsters. It will be essential to help you if there is a rogue Item holder, or just a psycho who happened across one, don't worry I don't think we will meet any of them for a couple of years yet'

'Duel Monsters! Who would make a game involving creatures with the power to drive back any and all foes of Ancient Egypt? And what do you mean psychos with a Millennium Item, surely there must be some sort of protection to make sure that, like, only those with good intentions can use an item or something, except from the Ring of course, that is populated by a psychotic Dark God'

'Indeed, I see you and I are of the same opinion then, the game itself was made by Maximilion Pegasus. He owns a company called Industrial Illusions. And yes I would be inclined to agree with you again on your second point, obviously the Pharaoh's brother was thinking more about his son becoming Pharaoh when he forged them rather than any future consequences his mistakes might have'

'Indeed. But back to Pegasus how would he know so much about the ancient times to put real monsters into card form, he must have some sort of information source, did he meet a God or something, either that or we won't have to look far to find the first Millennium Item' Harry guessed.

'Well, here I was prepared to be inside the head of a complete moron for the foreseeable future, good thinking Harry, you are correct in your assumption that Pegasus holds one of the Millennium Items. The Millennium Eye to be precise.'

'Right, onto another topic for discussion, do you know where we are?'

'Ah yes. As a matter of fact I do, do you remember the list of properties that you owned when you went to your wizard bank?'

'Yeah. Oh! Are we in Japan by any chance?'

'Yes we are, and there is a good reason for this as well, it was a good coincidence that you owned such a nice place in Japan. The reason we are here is that Japan is the world's, capital if you like, of Duel Monsters. KaibaCorp is situated here, KaibaCorp is run by multi-millionaire teenager Seto Kaiba, there is also an island called Duelist Kingdom not that far out to sea. This is where we will find Pegasus and his Millennium Eye.'

'Right, are we looking to get the Eye from Pegasus or is he using it responsibly now?'

'I would say that we should keep a look out for anything suspicious, I know of the location of another Millennium Item and we should keep checking in with him because I wouldn't put it past someone like Pegasus to do anything to obtain it. The first time we shall be seeing Pegasus in person should be when we reach the finals of his upcoming tournament at Duelist Kingdom, speaking of which we should be getting an invitation to it any day now, we'll keep an eye on him when we get there.'

'Right. Wait, What! I have to compete in a tournament when I don't know anything about the actual topic of said tournament' Harry mentally argued.

'Harry, Harry! Calm down, you don't think I don't know all this stuff anyway? I'm going to give you a fast track course to Duel Monsters, and with me as your teacher you should be as good as Kaiba and Pegasus combined once we step of the boat and onto the island okay?' Amen tried to calm the slightly hysterical teen down.

'Right. Calm. Calm and collected. Can't let anyone see any weakness that they can take advantage of.' Harry mentally berated himself.

'That's right, see, you're learning, that is one of the techniques that I was going to teach you anyway, if you show any sort of emotion then they can capitalize on it, especially if you show them that you're worried, if you're opponent sees that then they get a huge confidence boost which can never be a good thing for you.'

'Right, well first things first I need a kick ass deck, do you know where we can get some cards?'

'Don't worry about cards, we have got more than enough cards to beat any and all opponents, Ra and the Pharaoh were quite specific in saying that you should have a big variety of cards to choose from, you even have quite a few one of a kind cards that haven't even been released by Pegasus yet. You didn't think that they'd just toss you into this world without giving you at least a small head start, you've got me as well so you actually have a big head start. All the cards you'll ever need can be found in the duelling area of this place.'

'Ok, thanks, I'll just go and find the duelling room now…' Harry trailed off, unsure where in the world he should start.

The house, or as Harry had now dubbed it Manor, was absolutely HUGE! The grounds outside the actually manor stretched 10 miles all around. Harry wondered how something he owned in his old world had managed to be transported to the strange new world he had entered, but then decided that it had been Ra's doing and just left it at that. As he wandered around the house he was quite happy to find that despite being in a different world where there wasn't any magic, all the magic memorabilia or rooms etc, still remained. For example, Harry was overjoyed to find a Quidditch stadium in the grounds, even though he couldn't play with anyone it was still nice to have something that he really loved from the magical world with him. There was also a room that was almost an exact replica of the Room of Requirement, this would be useful on his quest because it could give him the things he needed to help him keep the peace. What he found amazing as well is that it seemed if you were within the grounds of the house then you are for all intense of purposes back in Harry's old world. There were even magical creatures such as thestrals, unicorns; there was even at least one griffin that Harry found while wandering around. Harry even briefly entertained the idea of someone being at Grimmauld Place when he was transported over but dismissed the idea instantly as he didn't really care and was not keen to see anyone from his old world so soon after joining this one. After hours and hours of exploring the every inch of the grounds and every room (and there was a lot of them) in the Manor Harry decided to make his way back to the duelling room which he had found earlier on.

Walking into the room he saw 5 piles of cards, which he could only assume were the different desk, on the table in the middle of the room. Walking over to the table he went to pick the first pile of cards up to start looking through when he felt a faint hum coming from beneath his fingers. The hum wasn't like that which brought him to Ra, more like it gave Harry a feeling of warmth.

'That, my friend, is the cards, they are speaking to you' Amen said. He had been quite to give Harry his quality time whilst exploring his new living arrangements.

'Talking to me?' Harry asked dumbly.

He could imagine Amen rolling his eyes "Yes talking to you, these cards aren't just pieces of cardboard, they can think for themselves. Pegasus didn't understand this at the time he created them, that ignorance is the reason these things are now back when they should have stayed locked away forever. Try the different decks, see which one gives you the strongest feeling of warmth'' Amen said quietly.

Harry hovered his hand over each deack until he reached the last one, this one was like an electric shock. And Harry, for the first time since he first held his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, felt a peace come over him. Slowly, he reached down to the cards and closed his hands around them. Immediately he started glowing all different kinds of colours. Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Purple…. all the colours of the rainbow. A wind picked up around him and yet he was still feeling the same amount of peace, if not even more so. As the glow began to fade there was a huge magical shockwave. Shooting out in all directions. If anyone had seen the window at that point it would have looked like there was a Technicolor lights show being performed. Then the glow calmed down enough to see properly and the sense of peace over Harry washed away. He let go a sigh of contentment.

'Hmmm… didn't expect anything like that to happen…' Amen muttered.

'What did happen?' Harry asked, staring at the cards in his hand in wonderment.

'Well I think that we just found your perfect deck match Harry, congratulations' Amen said with a smile.

'I'm guessing that's not a common thing?' Harry said ruefully.

'No, no it's not, I don't think even the best duelists will have a deck that matches up to them completely' Atem replied.

'Oh. Well, I guess if I'm going to be different, why not do it in style eh?' Harry said with a smile. (AN: I hate it when Harry always moans about being different, c'mon, you got the best things, you don't freaking moan about it. Rant over)

'Indeed, now why don't you check through your cards and I'll go over what each one does, yes?' Amen asked.

'Of course' Harry replied.  
So over the next couple of hours Harry and Amen went through each and every card and what their strengths and weaknesses were, whether they can be combined etc. The full deck ended up being this:

- The Wicked Avatar: ATK/DEF - ?/?  
Special Effect: The Wicked Avatar's ATK and DEF becomes 100 points higher than the monster with the highest ATK (excluding another The Wicked Avatar). If the strongest monster is a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK), then The Wicked Avatar would have 3100 ATK and 3100 DEF. Also, when The Wicked Avatar is Normal Summoned, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards for two turns. However, you cannot Special Summon this card, and you need to Tribute 3 monsters in order to Normal Summon this card.

- Dark Armed Dragon: ATK/DEF - 2800/1000  
Special Effect: This Level 7 DARK monster is a creature with super powers. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this card, and you can only Special Summon it when you have exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard. You can banish 1 DARK monster to destroy 1 card on the field, but you can use this effect more than once per turn. So, you can take two cards off of your opponent's side of the field during the same turn! With 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF, there is nothing to fear when Dark Armed Dragon is on your side of the field.

- Ape Fighter: ATK/DEF 1900/1200  
Special Effect: Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains 300 ATK. If this card does not attack during your turn, the ATK gained from this effect returns to 0 during the End Phase of that turn.  
- Battle Fader: ATK/DEF - 0/0  
Special Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and end the Battle Phase. If you Special Summon this card with this effect, this card is removed from play when it is removed from the field.  
- Big Eye: ATK/DEF - 1200/1000  
Special Effect: FLIP: See the 5 cards from the top of your Deck, arrange them in any order desired, and replace them on top of the Deck.  
- Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning: ATK/DEF - 3000/2500  
Special Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
:- Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.  
:- If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.  
- Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK/DEF - 3000/2500  
No Special Effect  
- Chaos Command Magician: ATK/DEF - 2400/1900  
Special Effect: Negate the effect of a Monster Card that specifically designates this 1 card as a target.

- Chaos Sorcerer: ATK/DEF - 2300/2000  
Special Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can remove 1 face-up monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.  
- Copycat: ATK/DEF - 0/0  
Special Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls. This card's ATK and DEF become equal to the selected monster's original ATK and DEF.  
- Cyber Dragon: ATK/DEF - 2100/1600  
Special Effect: If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
- D.D. Warrior Lady: ATK/DEF - 1500/1600  
Special Effect: When this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation you can remove from play that monster and this card.  
- Darkflare Dragon: ATK/DEF - 2400/1200  
Special Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can send 1 Dragon-Type monster each from your hand and Deck to the Graveyard to target 1 card from either player's Graveyard; banish that target.  
- Defender, the Magical Knight: ATK/DEF - 1600/2000  
Special Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control for each of those monsters instead.  
- Doomcaliber Knight : ATK/DEF - 1900/1800  
Special Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When an Effect Monster's effect is activated, you must Tribute this card. Negate that effect's activation and destroy the monster.  
- Giant Orc: ATK/DEF - 2000/0  
Special Effect: When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn.  
- Honest: ATK/DEF - 1100/1900  
Special Effect: During your Main Phase, you can return this card from the field to its owner's hand. During either player's Damage Step, when a face-up LIGHT monster you control battles, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to have that monster gain ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the End Phase.  
- Light and Darkness Dragon: ATK/DEF - 2800/2400  
Special Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as DARK. When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, or the effect of an Effect Monster is activated, that activation is negated and this card loses 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Then destroy all cards you control, and Special Summon that monster.  
- Mobius the Frost Monarch: ATK/DEF - 2400/1000  
Special Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, you can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field.  
- Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke: ATK/DEF - 1800/1100  
Special Effect: If this card attacks a face-up Defense Position monster, destroy the monster with this card's effect without applying damage calculation.  
- Old Vindictive Magician: ATK/DEF - 450/600  
Special Effect: FLIP: Destroys 1 monster on the field (regardless of position.)  
- Penguin Soldier: ATK/DEF - 750/500  
Special Effect: FLIP: You can return up to 2 Monster cards from the field to the owner's hand.  
- Reflect Bounder: ATK/DEF - 1700/1000  
Special Effect: When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by a monster on your opponent's side of the field before damage calculation is resolved in the Damage Step this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of line attacking monster. Then after damage calculation is resolved this card is destroyed.  
- Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/DEF - 2400/2000  
No Special Effect  
- Roulette Barrel: ATK/DEF - 1000/2000  
Special Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can roll a six-sided die twice. Select one result and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field whose level is equal to the result.  
- Spirit Reaper: ATK/DEF - 300/200  
Special Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster. If this card successfully attacks directly, your opponent randomly discards 1 card.  
- The Tricky: ATK/DEF - 2000/1200  
Special Effect: You can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand.  
- Thunder King Rai-Oh: ATK/DEF - 1900/800  
Neither player can add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon of 1 of your opponent monsters, and destroy it.  
- Zombyra the Dark Fixed: ATK/DEF - 2100/500  
Special Effect: This card cannot attack a player directly. Each time this card destroys 1 monster as a result of battle, decrease the ATK of this card by 200 points.

Spells Cards  
- Allure of Darkness  
Special Effect: Draw 2 cards, then remove from play 1 DARK monster from your hand. If you don't have any DARK monsters in your hand to remove, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.  
- Axe of Despair  
Special Effect: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, if you offer 1 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute, this card returns to the top of your Deck.  
- Burden of the Mighty  
Special Effect: Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level.  
- Dark Hole  
Special Effect: Destroy all monsters on the field

- Forbidden Lance  
Special Effect: Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Until the End Phase, it loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards.  
- Gold Sarcophagus  
Special Effect: Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand.  
- Heavy Storm  
Special Effect: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field  
- Mage Power  
Special Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap Card you control.  
- Magical Mallet  
Special Effect: Add any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck.  
- Monster Reborn  
Special Effect: Select 1 monster from either you or your opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster on your side of the field.  
- Mystical Space Typhoon  
Special Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field  
- Swords of Revealing Light  
Special Effect: Flip all face-down monsters on your opponent's side of the field face-up. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack.  
- United We Stand  
Special Effect: For every face-up monster you control, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 800 points

Traps Cards

- Bottomless Trap Hole  
Special Effect: When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, destroy and remove from play the monster(s).  
- Call of the Haunted  
Special Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.  
- Compulsory Evacuation  
Special Effect: Return 1 monster on the field to it's owner's hand.  
- Dark Bribe  
Special Effect: Negate the activation and effect of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. Your opponent draws 1 card.  
- Deck Devastation Virus  
Special Effect: Tribute 1 DARK monster with an ATK of 2000 points or more on your side of the field. Check all monsters on your opponent's side of the field, your opponent's hand, and all cards he/she draws (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less.

- Eradicator Epidemic Virus  
Special Effect: Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2500 or more ATK, and choose Spell Cards or Trap Cards. Check all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field, you opponent's hand and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all cards of the chosen type.  
- Magic Cylinder  
Special Effect: Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.  
- Mirror Force  
Special Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.  
- Solemn Warning  
Special Effect: Pay 2000 Life Points. Negate the Summon of a monster or the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that would Special Summon a monster(s), and destroy it.  
- Zoma the Spirit  
Special Effect: After activation, Special Summon this card in Defense Position; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500). If this card is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)

(AN: Man that took a freaking long time… Phew!)

'Brilliant, that is a quality deck, now Harry, there is one more card that can be used to win any duel, but you must remember, only use this when it is the last resort, it is one of the most powerful cards in existence, I believe you've ment who it's based on…'

Harry stood there, mouth agape as he picked up the last card.

THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA: ATK/DEF - ?/?

AN: Hmmm… I guess that makes no more tonight, Haha, that was a really hard chapter to write guys, spent ages looking for the write deck to give Harry, ended up with a mainly Light and Dark, sort of Yin and Yang deck. So please can I have a review for my work, thanks!


	5. DK Invites and Muggle School?

AN: Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews, it's what encourages me to do more chapters, remember to Vote for who you think should be paired with Harry, options can be found in the top Author's Note in the chapter Egyptian Gods and History. Enjoy Guys! Oh and sorry in the last chapter for some reason Amen's quotes weren't indented so you couldn't really tell who was saying what, sorry this will be fixed in this chapter. Sorry!

Chapter 4 - Duelist Kingdom Invites and…. Muggle School?

It took Harry a couple of weeks to learn all rules and strategies for the game of Duel Monsters. Harry thought it was one of the most complex games he had ever come across, a far reach from the complexities of Exploding Snap. Amen laughed himself silly when he heard of a game with exploding cards instead of normal cards, said something about "These wizards and their weird games" to which Harry asked if he should be offended by that. He just got a quick "No" and passed it off nothing.

After learning all the strategies Amen started going into all the loopholes that he knew, all ways to combine the spell and trap cards with monster cards, as well as confusing Harry found that he had a certain flair for the game. Since Amen could move into spirit form and talk to him outside his body Harry got to play against him. He actually beat him once or twice but was glad in the end that he had Amen on his side and not against him, he felt sorry for anyone that came across both Harry and Amen together, which in hind sight was anyone Harry actually dueled, but he didn't need to go into the complications. Not that Harry was arrogant in any way, he just liked to think of himself as, quietly confident.

The day after Harry finished his training he received a shock when someone actually knocked on his door. He had had no one but Amen for company since arriving at the Manor weeks ago, plus he didn't know what people were like in this world, all he knew was that anyone who he saw was likely to speak Japanese which is why Amen also taught him to speak it fluently. So he got up from his position on the sofa and cautiously made his way towards the front door. He looked through the peep hole and he stepped back as he saw it was….

The Postman.

He almost chuckled to himself at his increasing paranoia, he had to keep telling himself that there was no Voldemort in this world out to get him, nor was there any Dumbledore's looking for him to go back to the Dursley's for his 'own protection.' It was a weird feeling to Harry, almost foreign, the feeling of being able to do nigh on whatever he wanted, being able to wonder outside without fear. Sure, he hadn't in the last two weeks gone farther than the local town, but that was all the distance he could go, of course he still needed to finish his training.

So he opened the door to the postman. He almost rolled his eyes at the widening of the postman's eyes when he saw how old the person who lived in the huge manor was.

"Uh.. Are you parents in?" he asked in Japanese.  
"No sorry, I live here on my own" Harry watched in amusement as the man's shocked expression became much more pronounced.

"Right, okay, I have a package here for you Mr….. Potter" the man said after he regained his composure.

"Thank you very much, have a pleasant day" Harry replied taking the package from the man.

"You too Mr Potter" the man replied automatically as he turned to leave. Harry felt a bit of nostalgia at the name, a voice sounding very much like Hermione told him that it would not do to dwell on something you have already decided to leave behind. He agreed, those trains of thought would only leading to him doubting his decision. Amen had helped with homesickness in the past couple of weeks, giving him all the reasons for why he left in the first place.

So Harry went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Looking at the package carefully he heard a clearing of a throat. He looked up to find Amen in spirit form there.

"_Well, are you going to open it or not?_" he asked with some amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" Harry trailed off as he ripped the package open. Then the same to the box that was inside it. Inside he found what looked like a glove that had a ring a metal around the wrist area, the metal had holes shaped like stars in it. He found out why when two little star chips fell out of the package. There were also 2 cards with it, one with what looked like a large amount of treasure, and the other was just completely white.

"Care to explain?" Harry asked Amen.

"_I would, you see Pegasus has sent these invitations to some of the best duelists in the world, these cards are called the Honor of the King's Left Hand, that's the white one which you need to compete in the finals, and the Honor of the King's Right Hand, the treasure one which you need to collect the prize money. You need both to be able to duel Pegasus after winning the final_." Amen explained. "_The star chips you will need 10 of to get to the castle, the first 4 to get 10 star chips go on to the finals. To get star chips you challenge other duelists, it's also a good opportunity to get some more cards if you put your rarest one on the line as well_."

"Ok, that doesn't sound to complicated, what is our goal in the tournament Amen?" Harry asked curiously.

"_I have a feeling, a bad feeling, I don't trust Pegasus_" Amen replied.

"Yeh, I don't like the looks of this guy either" Harry said.

"_Hmm… yes, now, another thing that you will need to do now that someone knows you live here, is go to school_" Amen said.  
"What! I haven't been to muggle school since I was 10, you know I don't have aclue about that stuff any more!" Harry exclaimed.

"_Calm down, I know all that stuff and since you can have my memories, you know it all too_" Amen explained calmly.

Harry calmed after that and memories started flooding his conscience. Memories of complex equations, scientific explanations, anything that someone his age would have learned by now had he been in muggle school for the last 5 years.

The week leading up to his first day at muggle school was quite nerve-wracking for Harry, his last 5 years of school had consisted of near death each and every year. It would be weird to just be a teenager, maybe he could even make some new friends, that for Harry was exciting, he had thought ever since he came to this world he would only have Amen for company due to his new quest, now it seemed he could be normal for once. Not that he didn't enjoy the house, the pool, the Quidditch pitch etc. But with the quest he was on it all took a back seat.

September 1st usually for Harry was a time when he was excited to be getting away from the Dursley's and back to his real home. Maybe he was a bit disillusioned back then, maybe he wanted a real home so badly he was willing to take the first thing that felt like it. If he was honest with himself, maybe Hogwarts wasn't as much of a home as he thought it was. You don't almost die every year at home, you aren't ridiculed for things beyond your control at home. Harry concluded that he was still searching for his home. Maybe Black Manor was starting to feel like a proper home, but it still lacked the familial feel of a real home.

Harry got up and went through his normal morning routine but this time he packed a backpack of some sorts (just some notepads and pens). He dressed in a vest with a loose shirt over it and jeans. He had breakfast and went to the front of the property, he opened the doors walked outside, took one last look around and disappeared with a small *pop*.

He arrived in one of the alleyways behind the school, luckily no one was there to see him so he straightened himself out and began the walk around to the front of the school.

It was amazing to see something like this considering he hadn't been to a muggle school since he was 10, and he'd never been to a muggle high school. It was nothing like Hogwarts, but of course that was to be expected, for one it wasn't a huge castle and two the feel of it was so much less formal than Hogwarts, more modern. It was kind of refreshing considering going to Hogwarts was like going back in time about 800 years.

As he walked through the gates to the school he realised that he'd garnered quite a few curious gazes of the surrounding students. And he noted with amusement there were quite a few admiring gazes from the girls.

'I knew that Quidditch and exercising would one day come in useful' Harry thought to himself as he gave a wink too the staring ladies which made them blush and look away causing Harry to smile a bit.

'_Yeh, Yeh you can solidify your role as this school's resident ladies man later, first we need to find the principles office and get our uniform for tomorrow_' Amen said tersely.

'Alright keep your shirt on, aren't I allowed to enjoy the stares for once?' Harry asked in amusement.

'_Point taken, now get moving_' Amen replied.

After finding the principle's office and having a brief discussion with her about what courses he wanted to take Harry headed off to his tutor room. Finding it and walking in he felt Amen become tense so he remained on his guard. He looked around and saw a typical school classroom, there were different groups chatting amongst themselves, people even playing duel monsters on the other side of the room by the window. Harry felt a strange aura coming from one to the participants. The boy had hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. It had multi-colours and was sticking up and all different angles. That was when he saw something around his neck that made Amen stand to attention.

The Millennium Puzzle.

'That was easy' Harry thought to Amen.

'_Yes, yes it was, but I can sense another different aura in here, a darker, more malevolent aura_.' Amen said carefully.

Harry again moved his gaze around the room until it landed on a pale looking boy with pure white hair that, like the other boy's, defied gravity. Harry agreed with Amen, this aura was much darker and felt more evil.

'_The Millennium Ring_' Amen hissed.

Harry recoiled, how did they find 2 Millenium items in the same room. And not only that, the two most dangerous Millenium Items. Once both Harry and Amen had gotten over their shock Harry made his way to an available desk and sat down. He failed to see the huge bulk of a boy stand up and make his way over to him. Everyone else did though and they sat up to attention, probably expecting the new guy to learn his place.

"OI! What you think you're doin' sittin' in my seat newbie" the guy exclaimed.

Harry had been expecting something like this so he didn't even flinch. Calmly turning his head so he could get a look at who was bothering him he raised one eyebrow. And smiled.

"Sorry, I must have missed the part where you now claim a desk to be rightfully yours, maybe that's a custom over here." he replied in perfect Japanese.  
The assembled students gasped. Harry would have rolled his eyes at the dramatics had the situation not required a lot more composure.

The kid looked furious, he must not have been used to people responding like that to him, Harry would have to put him on a par with Crabbe and Goyle, not many brains, but a lot of muscle. Harry wasn't really worried though, thanks to his martial arts class he could take the guy down blindfolded if it came to that. But Harry really hoped it didn't, he didn't want to get into trouble on his first day at school.

"You listen 'ere newbie, you need to learn ya place in this school" the kid shouted.

"Oh? And I presume my place is below you, you big, fat tub o' lard" Harry replied. Some cheers broke out among the surrounding students, especially from the blond one playing Duel Monsters with the kid that had somehow acquired the puzzle.

"'Ow dare you direspect me, I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters, I win you give me your best card!" the newly labelled tub o' lard challenged.

Now everyone in the room seemed to resign themselves to watching the new kid lose his best card on the first day. It seemed whoever this guy was, he was good.

"Fine, I win though and I get your best card, got it pig-face" Harry replied confidently.

The guy smirked "Deal, why don't you tell me the name of the guy I'm about to pound into the dust?"

Harry smirked, but more evilly "Harry, Harry Potter"

"Brent, Brent Howard's the name, Duel Monster's my game" the guy, who's name appeared to be Brent said smugly.

"Well, that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life" Harry said dryly, eliciting sniggers from around the room.

"Less talking, now…"

"LET'S DUEL" they both said.

While this was going on, on the other side of the room Yugi and Joey were watching with growing interest as the new kid went up against the best in the year, well other than Yugi and Kaiba of course. And maybe Bakura on a good day.

"Hey Yug, you know this guy?" Joey asked.

"I don't Joey, but I would like to see him duel with how confident he is" Yugi replied.

"Let's go over and watch" Joey said.

As soon as they got over to the table they heard the end of the line…

"… and Dark Armed Dragon attacks with Dark Flame Attack to wipe out the rest of your life points." It was the new kid. He'd won already.

Their was a stunned silence as even Seto Kaiba stared at the game in disbelief. All the while Harry just sat there looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"B-B-But H-How!?" Brent exclaimed. "That shouldn't even be possible!"

"Well, I just did it, so I guess it is" Harry said cheerfully. "So, your best card if you please?"

Brent tried to back away but everyone formed around him preventing his escape, it seemed Harry had gotten the entire class on his side with this stunt. Finally Brent handed over his best card. It was a pretty good card as well.

**Summoned Skull - ATK/DEF: 2500/1200**

"Cheers, that'll do nicely" Harry said as he turned back around to face the front. Either not noticing or not caring about the looks of awe he was getting.

"Yugi, do you think you could get that guy to come play Duel Monsters, maybe against you, that would be an amazing match" Joey said enthusiastically to Yugi.

"Hmm… that guy looks good, and I don't fancy losing my Dark Magician" Yugi replied.

"I bet he was only doing that because Brent was being a prick" Joey said.

'_He does look like an amazing duelist, but I sense the same aura that is coming from Bakura, except it is less evil_' Yami told Yugi.

'You don't think he has a Millenium Item as well do you?' Yugi asked.

'_I wouldn't bet against it_' Yami replied.

The rest of the day went well enough, Harry did his work well enough and at the end of the day he was about to return to the Manor when he saw the kid with the Puzzle coming up to him. This would be interesting.

AN: Hey again guys, thank you for reading this chapter. Took a while, I think I might do the next duel in full but I'm not sure, do you want a full duel or would you like me to skip it? See you in the next chapter!


	6. Yugi Moto and the Shadow Games

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the encouragement again, it makes me enjoy writing these more. Enjoy this chapter guys and remember to vote in the reviews for your preferred pairing, we only have on vote so far and that's for Ishizu, I actually would like to do Harry/Ishizu but you it's you guys choice. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Yugi Moto and the Shadow Games

Harry watched calmly as the kid with gravity defying hair walk up to him with two tall guys flanking him and a girl tailing just behind. It reminded him forcefully of Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle but he decided to reserve judgement until he'd been introduced. So he kept his face a mask of calm as the group walked up to him.

"Hey Harry, my names Yugi Moto" Harry shook the outstretched hand, "and these are my friends, Joey Wheeler," he pointed to the tall blond guy who smiled cheerfully and stuck out his hand, Harry shook it with a small smile on his face, Joey reminded him of Ron. "and here's Tristan" Yugi continued. Tristan as well smiled, though less cheerfully perhaps than Joey and stuck out his hand, again Harry took it. "and at the back here is Tea." Yugi finished. Tea held out a hand and instead of shaking it like he did the other guys he took it and very gently kissed the back of it. This caused Tea to blush and stammer a hello back.

"Very pleased to meet all of you" Harry said genuinely, these people seemed nice, he felt a little bit guilty for assuming things of them.

Yugi smiled "Well, we came over to ask if you wanted to come by my grandfather's gaming shop, he has loads of cards and I would really like to have a friendly duel with you, as long as it's just for fun and I'm not at risk of losing any cards?" Yugi asked cautiously.

Harry smiled back "Of course I always love to see some new cards, and as an answer to your second question, I only go to drastic measures like that if the person initiates it, and fat-ass did"

"Yes! This'll be so awesome, Yugi's probably the best duelist in our school and you look pretty good, it'll be an amazing duel to watch" Joey exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm which made Harry smile.

"Oh, best in the school eh?" Harry asked in amusement.

Yugi blushed and didn't answer but the rest around all fervently nodded.

"Well, I look forward to it, how about you show me your Grandfather's shop?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Of course, you're going to love it, loads of brilliant cards in there" Yugi exclaimed.

And so they walked back, Harry just listening in on the conversations. He didn't miss the little looks that Tea was giving him, they always made him smile. And her blush and look away again. Soon enough they reached what was undoubtedly a gaming shop. There was an old man standing outside the shop sweeping. Yugi ran up and hugged who the man who was obviously his grandfather. Harry felt a pang of jealousy for Yugi, but then pushed it down saying to himself that it wouldn't do for him to ruin a potentially good friend over something such as Harry wanting a family.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"Just fine Yugi, slow day but we all have them" he replied.

"Grandpa I would like you to meet Harry Potter, he beat Brent this morning in a duel, and what's more he did it in about 2 minutes" Yugi said excitedly.

"Wow, that certainly is some good skill, Brent was good, I presume Yugi's brought you to have a look at some cards" the man asked.

"Yeh Grandpa, and we're also going to duel later" Yugi said.

"Very good, now how about we look at some of the cards I have…" the man said.

They spend the next couple of hours going through the best cards that he had. Harry thought they all looked great, but he had all the cards he would need, any new cards he got would be won fair and square. He said this to Yugi and his Grandfather and they understood. After finishing the tour they went into the apartment above the shop and Yugi got out his duel mat. Just as they were about to start Yugi's Grandfather entered with a package. Harry asked Yugi how Pegasus noticed him and he went into the story about his victory versus Kaiba after the man had beaten Yugi's Grandfather and injured him.

Yugi opened the box and as expected there was all the necessary equipment to partake in the tournament but there was also what looked like a VCR video tape.

"What's this?" Tea asked.

"I dunno, but this is the first time you've talked since school Tea?" Tristan said slyly.

Again Tea blushed and looked away. Tristan, Joey and to a lesser extent Yugi sent smirks in Harry's direction. He just smiled.

"Well, why don't you put it on Yug?" Joey suggested.

Yugi agreed and went to put it in. Harry meanwhile was having his doubts.

'I don't like this, if Pegasus knew Yugi beat Kaiba, he's going to want to get one up on him' Harry said to Amen in his mind.

'I agree, we need to stay alert' Amen replied.

Yugi put the VCR in and Pegasus appeared on the screen, he talked about a shadow game. That's the point that Harry became aware that only he and Yugi could move.

"Well, who's your friend Yugi boy, looks like he isn't affected by my Millennium Eye" Pegasus asked with interest.

Seeing Harry stiffen, Yugi replied "None of your business Pegasus," he sounded older now "now, what happened to my friends, what did you do to them?" he asked.

Harry was watching this with growing dread, this probably confirmed Amen's previous theories were correct, it was looking like he would have to try and take Pegasus' Millennium Eye from him.

The duel between Yugi and Pegasus had started:

"LET'S DUEL"

"As I'm the host Yugi boy, I think I shall go first," Pegasus said "I place one card face down and end my turn" A little hologram of said card appeared on Pegaus' side of the screen.

'Careful Yugi' Harry thought.

"Ok Pegasus," Yugi looks down at his hand "I play '**Koumori Dragon**' in attack mode (1500/1200)"

"Your first mistake Yugi boy, I activate my trap card "**Dragon Capture Jar**" this will capture your "**Koumori Dragon**' ''

"No!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes I'm afraid, it's my turn Yugi boy, and I think I'll play a monster face down and end my turn" Pegasus said smugly.

'C'mon Yugi, you can do this' Harry thought, not wanting to give away anything to Pegasus.

"My turn, I summon '**Silver Fang**" in attack mode (1200/800)" Yugi said.

"Interesting monster, but I flip summon '**Dragon Piper**' in attack position (200/1800) which releases your '**Koumori Dragon**' from the '**Dragon Capture Jar**' and put's him on my side of the field" Pegasus exclaimed. "**Koumori Dragon**', attack his '**Silver Fang**', with Light Fire attack" (AN: I don't know the actual attacks but hey ho, I'll make them up)

Yugi's '**Silver Fang**' was attacked and destroyed by Yugi's own '**Koumori Dragon**' reducing Yugi's life points from 2000 to 1500 due to '**Dragon Piper's**' 200 point upgrade to '**Koumori Dragon**'

"Now, I think I'll play a card face down" Pegasus finished.

Harry looked over Yugi's shoulder at what he had in his hand, seeing the hand "**Beaver Warrior**", "**Horn Imp**", "**Breath of Light**", "**Zombie Warrior**", and "**Book of Secret Arts**". It seemed that Pegasus had anticipated what Yugi was going to do always, but Yugi seemed to have found a makeshift way around it, he drew a card from his deck and normal summoned it without looking at it.

"I activate '**Sun Shower**' to destroy your '**Zombie Warrior**" Pegasus exclaimed smugly.

"Wrong, I didn't play '**Zombie Warrior**', I actually don't know what card I played, let's find out shall we, reveal my card," the card turned up to reveal one of the best monsters he could have gotten "Brilliant, I flip summon '**The Dark Magician**'! Which is immune to your trap card, '**Dark****Magician**', ATACK '**KOUMORI DRAGON**' WITH DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi shouted.

Dark Magician destroyed Pegasus' monster reducing his life points from 2000 to 1200.

"C'mon Yugi, destroy this psychopath!" Harry encouraged, deciding that Yugi needed some encouragement. Yugi smiled at him.

Pegasus, looking shocked that Yugi had pulled a fast one on him, quickly regained his composure and smiles.

"Very good Yugi boy, maybe there's hope for you yet," Pegasus said and he then drew. "Now I will summon '**Illusionist Faceless Mask**' in attack position (1200/2200). Then I will equip it with the '**Eye of Illusion**' Attack '**Dark Magician**'" Pegasus exclaimed.

'What was the point of that, Pegasus is up to something…' Harry thought to himself.

"That move has done nothing, now, my draw," Yugi said. "I summon '**Celtic Guardian**' in Attack mode (1400/1200), '**Celtic Guardian**' attack his '**Illusionist Faceless Mask**'"

But the attack meant for Pegasus' monster was actually redirected to Yugi's '**Dark Magician**.' That meant that his '**Celtic Guardian**' was destroyed and Yugi's life points decreased from 1500 to 400. Yugi was in trouble, serious trouble.

"What happened!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"That, Yugi boy was the '**Eye of Illusion**' in action. Unfortunately the effect only lasts one turn so you have your pathetic magician back, my turn, hmmm…. I play a card face down and end my turn.' Pegasus said. "Times running out Yugi boy" He was right. There was only a minute left on the clock. And Harry didn't even want to think about the consequences of losing a Shadow Duel.

30 seconds passed when finally Yugi played '**Summoned Skull**' in attack mode **(2500/1200)**. Harry was surprised that they both had the same card considering Harry just acquired his version the same day. 10 seconds left.

"**SUMMONED SKULL**, ATTACK HIS '**ILLUSIONIST FACELESS MASK**' WITH LIGHTNING BLAST!" Yugi shouted.

'**Summoned Skull**' produced a huge lightning show and went to attack and just before he reached Pegasus' monster he vanished. Along with everything else on the field.

"What happened?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Time's run out" Harry said quietly.

"Your friend is right Yugi, and as per the rules of Shadow Games you have to forfeit something, so say goodbye to your Grandfather's soul" Pegasus said with a maniacal gleam in his eye. Behind them Yugi's grandfather fell to the floor. Unmoving.

"NO!" Yugi shouted in despair.

And just like that Pegasus had vanished.

"What happened Yugi, Harry?" Tristan asked when they could move again.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi tried again as he sat next to his Grandfather. Harry just hung his head dejectedly.

"Pegasus challenged Yugi to a Shadow Duel, and Yugi lost, and his Grandfather's soul was forfeit" Harry said quietly.

As one they all gasped. And looked down at Yugi who looked like he was crying.

Harry vowed that he would help Yugi, it was his mission and Yugi shouldn't have been dragged into his mission. Pegasus would pay. Harry realised that his and Yugi's trip to Duelist Kingdom, just got a whole lot more important.

AN: Thank you for reading guys, this is the first full duel I have written, tell me if you like that format or if you want me to skip duels. Review and see you in the next chapter. Bye!


	7. The Boat Journey & Weevil Underwood

AN: Hey guyz, thanks a lot yet again for your reviews, I actually do like the idea of Harry being chased by lots of girls but at the moment my favourite pairing is with Ishizu, if you want a chance to sway my decision vote in the reviews, thanks and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6 - Explanations, the Boat Journey and Weevil Underwood

After Harry and co got the soulless body of Yugi's Grandpa to the hospital and explained the situation to the doctors, Harry noticed Yugi giving him a look which he could only descibe as calculating. Harry had known that there was an inevitable question that was going to be asked, but he appreciated Yugi waiting, he needed time to work out whether to tell him the whole story or lie about it, but even he knew that he couldn't lie about something like that. The question came after lunch the next day.

"Uhh.. Harry? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Yugi asked tentatively, unsure of how the teen was going to react.

Harry sighed "Well, I had been expecting you to ask about it sooner and I appreciated you giving me time to work out a response, let's go somewhere quieter, you might want to get Joey, Tristan and Tea here as well because I'm only going to explain this once"

"Ok, Joey, Tea, Tristan" Yugi shouted across the room, the three mentioned all looked up, Yugi motioned for them to follow them. Secretly he was relieved that he could ask his question freely without taking the risk of offending his new friend.

So they walked to one of the unused classrooms and sat down at five of the desks. Harry started.

"Ask your question first so I don't get it wrong"

"Well, I was curious as to how you stayed mobile during the Shadow game yesterday when all of my friends and my Grandpa were frozen" Yugi asked.

This was the question he had been expecting. "Hmm… maybe this will explain" he said. Standing up he removed his long sleeved shirt eliciting a surprised squeak from Tea and awkward coughs from the other attendees. Yugi gasped when he saw the Millennium Band on the upper part of his arm.

"That band has the same symbol as my Millennium Puzzle, I've never heard of another Millennium item" Yugi exclaimed.

"Really? Because there is another one in your very class, in fact, Yugi is it alright if I talk to the Pharaoh about this?" Harry asked.

"The Pharaoh?" Yugi asked in confusion while the others also looked quite confused.  
"Don't tell me you don't know? Wait, of course you don't know, he lost all his memories didn't he!" Harry exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yugi asked again.

"Ok, I'm going to give you a shortened explanation, Yami, can I speak to you please?" Harry said.

Yugi's mouth made an 'O' shape and his puzzle started glowing. Next thing everyone knew there was an older looking Yugi there.

"You wished to speak to me?" Atem asked.

"Yes your highness, I would like to request the knowledge of how much information you remember from your past if you can grant me that wish?" Harry asked carefully.

Atem looked confused for a minute before answering "I don't know why you called me 'your highness' but the answer to your question is nothing."

Harry sighed. "Okay this will be a lot harder than I thought, for now I will give you a shortened version of your past as I feel that that is something which you should find out for yourself. Back in the times of Ancient Egypt when Pharaohs ruled the lands there were many foes trying to topple the Pharaoh of the time to take control of Egypt. There was one particular Pharaoh who wanted to make several items that could be used to defend the major cities by harnessing the powers of the Shadows" he explained. "Understanding me so far?" they all nodded their heads, while Atem was looking thoughtful.

"So judging by your reactions to me, was I that Pharaoh?" he asked.

"No you were not the Pharaoh to come up with the original idea, the reason you are here, to put it simply is that this Pharaoh's brother was tasked with making the items but they required the spirits of 99 victims. The brother didn't tell the Pharaoh this and when the Pharaoh found out he offered his own spirit as compensation for a wrong he inadvertently committed, his son, Atem, which is you, then became Pharaoh, he became good friends with the brother of the late Pharaoh, Seto," he smiled as looks of recognition appeared on their faces. "he used the power of his Millennium Puzzle which had been handed down by his father, combined with the other items which were held by different Priests, to summon a huge army of Duel Monsters to help push back Egypt's enemies" Harry explained.

"That's all well and good but it doesn't explain how I got into this puzzle" Atem said with a hint of irritation.

"Now, if you will just let me finish I will tell you that, be patient," Atem looked properly chastised "Now, there was a man called Thief King Bakura, who was the only survivor of the massacre which occurred to gain the 99 spirits for the creation of the Millennium Items, he failed to defeat you once so he acquired the Millennium Ring and used it to implant evil thoughts into the late Pharaoh's brother's head, the brother wanted his son Seto to become Pharaoh so he helped Bakura defeat all the other Priests, after that he used all the items to summon the Dark God Zorc who then went on a killing rampage. While he did this you used the power of the items and the Shadows to seal Zorc away in the Millennium Ring as well as yourself in the puzzle and wiping your memory to make sure that the binding could never be undone."

"That's how you arrived where you are today" Harry finished. Joey, Tristan and Tea sat there with their mouths agape. Whilst Atem was just looking contemplative.

"You said there was another Millennium Item in our class?" Atem asked.

"Yes, I believe you know Ryou Bakura?" they all nodded.

"He has the Millennium Ring" Harry stated. All their eyes widened.

"Right, and what is with the Millennium Band?" Joey asked.

"Right, when the Pharaoh was still alive he actually knew about the sacrifices and pleaded with the Gods to let him create one in secret so he could send someone to help if the items ever got out of hand in the future" Harry said. "That's how we get Amen, and the reason I have it is because apparently there was a prophecy saying that someone of my description would be able to keep the peace by preventing anyone with bad intentions from trying to use the items" (AN: Sorry, this is probably the worst passage I've written so far, I don't know why but it just wasn't right whatever I did, and I was afraid it would be too short if I just skipped the explanation)

After that conversation Harry, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea became good friends. Maybe not as good as the last four were with each other, but enough to be able to talk freely and without any tension or suspicion. Harry decided that once they got to Duelist Kingdom (Joey wanted to compete as well, and since wherever Yugi and Joey went, Tea and Tristan weren't far behind) they were going to go their separate ways, they were rivals after all.

That is how it led to the 5 friends boarding the cruise ship on route for the island of Duelist Kingdom. Harry and Yugi getting on simply enough, until Joey got caught trying to sneak on, Yugi turns up and gives him one of his own star chips which gets him on while Tristan and Tea stow away in the cargo hold.

Harry was standing on the edge of the boat with Yugi and Joey idly listening to them talk about keeping their 1 star chip situation on the down low when he heard a clearing of the throat behind him. Turning around he saw one of the prettiest women he'd ever seen, about the same height as Harry with long blond hair and *cough* more than enough cleavage. Harry, through much practicing, had got Occlumency down to a fine art so he could keep an emotionless face at whatever time he wanted. This he felt was a good time, but seeing the star struck look on Yugi and Joey's face he had a hard time from not breaking a rib trying not to laugh. The woman went up to Yugi and started talking, and so Harry put back on his expressionless mask.

"Hey aren't you that kid who beat Seto Kaiba?" she said. Harry for one found her voice snobby and rather annoying, ruining any first impression her obvious good looks had given him.

"I didn't realise a pipsqueak like you could beat Kaiba in a duel" she said. Harry bristled a bit at the comment about his new friend but neither Yugi nor Joey appeared to be bothered in the slightest.

"Yeah, umm thanks… I guess" Yugi stuttered.

"Yeh, 'e did, and I'm his best mate, best mate to the Master of duelling!" Joey said proudly. Harry just sweatdropped. The woman on the other hand looked disgusted.

"C'mon Yugi you gotta cut this guy loose, you're either a champ or a chump after all, and I crush chumps" she said turning away and as Joey said "Please crush me!" she saw Harry. She immediately adopted what was obviously her most seductive pose which Harry found rather amusing. He elegantly lifted one eyebrow.

"Well, what have we here? Hey handsome, I don't presume you would happen to be any good at duelling would you?" she asked huskily. Harry just smiled at her.

Joey stepped in "Yeah, Harry's great, he could probably be a match for Yugi if Pegasus hadn't interrupted before they were due to duel" he quickly put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more. Harry face palmed as the woman raised an eyebrow.

She turned back to him "Harry eh? I would love to duel you when we get to Duelist Kingdom if you are as good as this chump claims you are."

Harry decided to turn on the charm and inclined his head a bit "Harry Potter pleased to meet you, and I would also love to duel you when the time comes."

The woman stuck out her hand "Mai Valentine" Harry took it and very gently kissed the back of her hand. He got his reward when he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"Enchente" he said. He had been taught during the couple of weeks before he met Yugi and co to act like a proper gentleman as the Blacks were apparently quite rich and noble in Britain in this world too, just in the muggle world as opose to the Wizarding World. And with him living in Black manor he would be expected to be polite. But the other reason was that it was fun to be able to get pretty girls to blush. Something the old him would have never been able to do in a million years.

"Well aren't you a gentleman, give me a call when we get to the island and we can have that duel, you too Yugi" she called as she walked away. Putting more than enough hip swishing in as she did so.

Yugi and Joey were standing there with their mouths agape.

"How did you make her blush?" Joey demanded. Harry just smiled and walked in the direction of their rooms for the overnight cruise.

After Joey complaining about the bad living arrangements and a visit from the finalists in the regional tournament, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, who basically bragged about their superiority which almost made Harry roll his eyes, they resumed their walk around the boat. Joey having a few new cards that he'd traded for. Yugi stepped in while Joey was bragging about how he was going to crush everyone.

"Easy Joey, you're not invincible, no one is, I've got a card for you which will also help you" Yugi held out a box. Joey took the lid off of it to reveal the 'Time Wizard.'

"This will help you in a tight spot" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug, you're always helping me out, I'll have to do something for you one day" Joey responded.

Harry looked at the card in interest, Amen had told him that this was a very useful card. One that, as Yugi said could get you out of a tight spot.

As Joey went off to who knows where to do who knows what, Harry and Yugi were approached by Weevil Underwood. And Harry didn't like the look about the sly smile on his face. Performing some passive Legillimency he saw that he planned to get Yugi to let him look at Yugi's "**Exodia**" cards and then toss them over the side of the ship. Harry decided then that maybe it was time to show Yugi more about what he was. Since coming to this world he had become strangely proficient in wandless magic (AN: hey, don't mock me, Harry has a lot of time on his hands haha) so it wouldn't really take much to just suspend them in the air until Weevil was gone and then return them to Yugi.

After the predicted conversation happened with Yugi, being his naïve self, handed over the five "**Exodia**" cards to Weevil. Weevil took them, smiled evilly, and chucked them over the side of the boat. Harry casually flicked his hand casting a disillusionment charm and a levitation charm on the cards to make it look like they had gone. Weevil seemed to revel in Yugi's despair and it made Harry sick. After he had walked away Harry floated the cards back onto the boat and into his hands. What he hadn't planned on was Joey seeing the whole incident and jumping overboard to get them. Harry sighed. Why did these things always happen to him. He cancelled the spells and handed the cards back to a shell shocked Yugi and dove over the side into a headfirst dive.

When he hit the water his first thought was "S%?t that's cold" His second thought was, "Where is that idiot?"

Seeing Joey searching frantically for Yugi's 'lost' cards he tapped him on the shoulder, when Joey had turned around, he grabbed him and apperated back up onto the deck. Looked like he was going to be explaining magic to two people today.

"What did you do that for, I almost had 'em!" Joey exclaimed angrily. He paused for a moment. "Wait, how the hell did we get back up here?" he asked in confusion. Yugi too was gaping like a goldfish. Harry sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, there is one swear word, I think the rating T allows it though. And before the people who like Mai go all ape shit on my ass for making her out to be a snobby bitch, please don't, that's what she's like at first in canon, I promise she will get better as her ego gets knocked a few times so hold off on the criticism, constructive criticism would be good though so please review and I'll see you in the next episode! Bye!


	8. Duelist Kingdom & the first FULL duel

AN: Hey guys, if this is an update on the 6th I'm really REALLY sorry, last week was half term so I had more time, This week I may be able to get a few chapters out but school is really tough at the moment with GCSE's and whatnot, this weekend I shall try to get maybe 4 or 5 chapters to you so you have that to look forward to. Make no mistake just because I haven't updated for a day doesn't mean I have given up, I just have to moderate my time. Thanks for the understanding and enjoy Harrys FIRST FULL DUEL! YAY!

Chapter 7 - Duelist Kingdom and Harry's  
first FULL duel!

Harry then spent the next 2 hours of the trip answering any and all questions the two curious teens may have. Needless to say, they were as shocked and sceptical as any muggle would be had they been told that magic existed. Harry wasn't surprised that Yugi was less sceptical than Joey, he had been exposed to some type of magic before, albeit a different kind, and in some ways much more powerful type of magic.

"So let me get this straight, you can do magic, like proper, making things float, making things dissapear, turning people into toads type of magic?" Joey asked incredually. Yugi however stepped it.

"Joey, there really could be magic out there, I mean, look at my puzzle, I would say that's magical wouldn't you?" he said.

"Well… I….. Yeah I suppose, but it all just seems so surreal. If you have magic, wouldn't you just control the other person to win a duel?" he said.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily "Are you calling me a cheater?!" he exclaimed angrily.

Joey backtracked quickly "NO! No, I was just asking if it would be possible."

Harry's anger dissipated quickly being replaced by shame. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I blew up like that, of course it was just a question, in answer to your question it would be possible for me to do that, but I would never cheat someone else out of their chance, I prefer to win off my own merit"

Joey looked relieved. "That's okay Harry, maybe I should have phrased it a bit differently but it's all so new at the moment. Can I see some magic now?" he asked excitedly.

Harry hesitated, but decided that because it wasn't too bad he took out his wand and flicked it. Joey was then hanging upside down by his ankle. It took a moment for Joey to get over the shock before he let out a slightly girly scream. Yugi too came out of his shock and promptly fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

"Woah! Woah! I believe you, let me down please!" Joey exclaimed. Harry laughed before flicking his wand again and letting Joey down with a thud.

"I don't think I want to see anymore magic again" Joey mumbled causing Harry to laugh again.

And so the last few hours of the trip went by at a leisurely pace with Harry, Yugi and Joey meeting up with Tea and Tristan to talk about anything and everything. But mainly about who they were going to duel first when they got to Duelist Kingdom. Going out onto the deck they saw in the distance a huge island. It wasn't quite like those paradise islands that Harry had imagined it would be, it had more of a old ruined island feel to it. This feeling was accentuated as they got closer and Harry spotted the huge, sort of medieval castle atop the mini mountain in the middle of the island. Looking around he saw various scenes; the picturesque beaches, the dense forest which was just waiting to be explored, the mountainous regions and many more. Harry didn't seem to know quite where to look.

"Wow" everyone else breathed. Harry just nodded in agreement.

They eventually reached the port and disembarked from the ship. The big beefy security guards who, strangely, all looked the same, then went through the tournament rules which basically consisted of 1) You need the required cards to enter the finals, face Pegasus if you win, and claim the prize and 2) Star chips are important so don't lose them. Harry may have been mistaken but he thought he saw a mischievous gleam in the man's eyes but passed it off as a trick of the light.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go scout around to see if anyone fancies a duel, good luck and maybe I'll get to duel one of you later on if ya want?" Harry said with a smile to Yugi and co.

"I'd like that" Yugi said with a smile back Joey nodded in agreement.

After that they went separate ways, Harry off to the beach to wait around for people to challenge him or for someone for him to challenge.

He'd reached the beach and was doing some sunbathing, he knew that it wasn't really a time for this, he only had 3 days after all until he needed to present 10 star chips for the finals but he was sure someone would challenge him when they realised he was just lying around.

He soon got his wish as he heard a shout from behind him.

"Hey chump, you just gonna lay around or you gonna come duel me so that I can take all your star chips off of your hands" the voice said. Harry sat up slowly and turned his head, lifting one elegant eyebrow as he did it.

Turning round Harry saw none other than Rex Raptor. The runner up at the regional championship. Harry smirked, this was going to be fun.

"Well, shall we see if you can put your cards where your big mouth is Rex" Harry said calmly.  
"Ah so you recognise me, shouldn't be surprised, I am quite famous, runner up at…" Harry interrupted him.

"Yeh, yeh runner up at some amateur competition, big whoop, now are we gonna talk or are we gonna duel" Harry asked., knowing it was good to get his opponent wound up before the duel so that he would be more liable to make silly little mistakes.

It worked like a charm as Rex bristled at Harry's comment. "You bet we gonna duel"

"Okay then.."

"LET'S DUEL"

Harry Potter - 2000 LP  
Rex Raptor - 2000 LP

Harry looked down at his hand and smiled lightly, not bad for a start. His hand consisted of "Ape Fighter" (1900/1200), "Old Vindictive Magician" (450/600), "Red Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000), "Dark Hole" (Spell) and "Dark Bribe" (Trap).

"Well, since you are the runner up blah blah blah, I believe that I should go first just to even the odds, you wouldn't want an easy victory would you?" Harry put on his best nervous expression, luckily it fooled Rex and he agreed with a smirk.

Harry drew. It was "Mystical Space Typhoon".

"Hmmm… first I will play a monster in face down defence position," Harry placed the card down "and now I will place a card face down and end my turn" Harry said.

"Ha, how amateurish, you will regret that you chump," Rex said as he drew. He smirked. "I play 'Two Headed King Rex' in attack mode (1600), but you know, I don't fancy winning this game without at least giving you a chance to make a stand, so I place one card face down and end my turn" Rex said with an evil smirk. Harry was stumped for a moment, could this kid really be this stupid. He had just played right into Harry's hands.

"Ok then, thank you Rex, you may have just played right into my hands, and I thank you for that" Harry said as he drew. He smirked as he did, it was "Mobius the Frost Monarch". But first Harry was going to take out the remaider of his opponents defence.

"Now, I'm going to reveal my face down monster, "Old Vindictive Magician"," Harry said. Rex interrupted.

"Ha, you really must be worse than I thought, that monster's ATK and DEF are so weak that my weakest monster could pound it into the dust"

"Ah, that may be true, but due to this monster's Special Effect he can destroy one monster on my opponents side of the field, and as there's only one monster on your side of the field then it's time to say goodbye to your "Two Headed King Rex"" Harry exclaimed with a mocking wave goodbye. Rex's eyes widened as his monster was destroyed but it changed into a smirk.

"You've activated my trap card, I reveal…" but Harry cut in before he could finish.

"And now you just activated MY trap card, I activate "Dark Bribe" which negates any activation of any Spell or Trap card that my opponents plays" Rex's eyes widened again as his trap card was destroyed as well.

"NO!" Rex shouted.

"Oh but yes," Harry said with a smirk. "Now I'm going to sacrifice my "Old Vindictive Magician" to summon something that could wipe you out in one strike…" Harry said. "'MOBIUS THE FROST MONARCH'" (2400/1000) he exclaimed. Rex's mouth dropped and his eyes widened comically yet again while Harry stood there smirking.

"But I'm going to give you a little reward for your kindness, or was it arrogance, yes arrogance earlier and not attack you on this turn, consider it a one time gift, because if you don't do something next turn then I will attack and end this duel" Harry said. Rex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, you got lucky, with this next card I'm going to destroy your Frost Monarch and wipe out the rest of your life points" he said, rather unconvincingly too Harry noted with no small degree of amusement.

He drew and obviously liked what he saw, he looked down at his hand.

"I summon "Uraby" in attack mode," he said. "Then I sacrifice him to summon the all powerful "RED EYES BLACK DRAGON"" he shouted. "But since the attack points are the same and I have nothing in my hand to increase my monsters attack points I will end my turn" Rex said smugly, as if the duel was already won for him. Harry begged to differ.

He drew a card. It was just what he needed. He smirked.

"I summon "Ape Fighter" in attack mode," Harry said as the monster appeared on the field in front of him. "Next I will play you at your own game, I sacrifice "Ape Fighter" to summon…." Here Harry paused as he smirked even wider. Rex looked around nervously. "RED EYES BLACK DRAGON" Harry cackled. He briefly wondered if Amen was having an adverse effect on him. Rex's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MEANT TO HAVE THAT CARD!" he screamed.

"Guess again," Harry said with his signature smirk. "And I'm not done, I play a card which will help me win this Duel!" Harry said. "I play "Polymerisation" and fuse my "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Red Eyes Black Dragon" to form the ALL POWERFUL "MOBIUS, THE BLACK DRAGON"" (4400/3600) Harry exclaimed as the two monsters fused to form his powerful beast.

"MOBIUS, THE BLACK DRAGON" ATTACK REX'S "RED EYES BLACK DRAGON" WITH DARK FLAME ATTACK" Harry shouted. The beast reared back and shot a lethal dark flame at Rex's dragon which was destroyed instantly.

Harry Potter - 2000 LP  
Rex Raptor - 0000 LP

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE, YOU WERE MEANT TO BE AN AMATEUR, THIS WAS MEANT TO BE MY MOMENT!" Rex screamed desperately as Harry walked up to him and took the 2 star chips that were agreed on for this duel. Harry sighed.

"What you have got to realise, is that when you believe you have won the match, there will always be people who are one step ahead, have a nice journey back" Harry said, growing cheerful towards the end. Rex just fell to his knees and bowed his heads.

Harry turned to walk away to his next match, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done, of course this caused Amen to chuckle at Harry's modesty *cough*.

Turning serious Harry looked towards the old castle atop the mountain. Thinking just one thing.

"Pegasus…. I'm coming for you"

AN: Hey guys, wow that was hard, but also very enjoyable at the same time, don't be too hard on it if you don't like it, it is my first fully original duel. Hope you guys enjoyed it, see you in the next chapter.


	9. Harry vs Mai

AN: Hey Guys, I'm really sorry about not uploading in the past couple of days, I was having a hard time deciding the moves for the match, balancing that and school is hard. I have to admit, writing duels has been a lot harder than I thought it would be, and I want to give credit to the people out there who can do amazing duels. I might actually expand an offer to anyone who thinks that they can write a good duel, maybe they could do one for me. Say in the reviews if you want to do this. I'll send you a PM with the combatants in the duel and give you an email to send the completed duel on. Thanks for being so patient with me guys, this chapter is rather short so sorry, but enjoy and review anyway!

Chapter 8 - Harry vs. Mai

Harry wandered along the beach for a couple of minutes savouring his latest victory.

'Who knew winning a match at this tournament would be so simple' he mused with a small smile.

He knew he shouldn't get cocky, but really, did you see him in that duel. It was easy, too easy. Harry was already on the lookout for someone to beat next. He half hoped he would run into that Mai women, he'd have to knock here ego down a couple of notches before he could stand to be in a room with her for lengthy periods of time. Not that he didn't think she could change, just that you always had to hit where it hurt the most, and for someone like Mai, who obviously prided herself on her duelling ability, that spot would be beating her in a duel, but Harry didn't think that a near miss victory would get through her thick head, he'd have to win by a considerable margin.

Getting to the forest that he had wanted to explore earlier he was about to venture into it's hidden depths when he heard a shout from behind him. Turning round he saw just the person he had been thinking about. Looked like their match was coming soon enough.

"Heya Harry" she said.

"Hello Mai, how are you?" Harry asked politely.

"Not really so good, I've dueled a few times and I've already lost one, and guess to who it was as well?" Mai asked with a depressed look on her face. Harry smiled, although internally he was quite surprised at the amount of duels Mai had played so far when he had only played once.

"I'm going to take a guess, but judging by your reaction I'm gonna say Joey Wheeler?" he asked in amusement.

Mai pouted "Hey, that was my part, you were meant to say 'I don't…" Harry cut across her rambling.

"Yeh, yeh, so are we going to duel or not?" he asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah we're going to duel, and when I take your star chips I'm gonna be one step closer to duelist kingdom!" she exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

"We need to work on that big head of yours" he said in amusement. Mai just huffed as she drew her deck.

**"LET'S DUEL!"**

**Harry LP: 4000**  
**Mai LP: 4000**

Harry looked down at the 5 cards he had drawn. '**The Wicked Avatar**' (?/?), '**Big Eye**' (1200/1000), '**Cyber Dragon**' (2100/1600), '**Forbidden Lance**' (Spell) and '**Magic Cylinder**' (Trap). Not a bad hand, Harry looked up and smiled his most charming smile at Mai, hoping to make her lose some composure, it worked as Harry saw a faint blush appear on her face.

"Alright," Harry said. Then paused.

"Alright what?!" Mai shouted.

"…. Ladies first" Harry said with barely restrained mirth that he was able to get Mai to lose her composure so easily. Mai just huffed and drew a card.

"Okay then," Mai said with a smirk as she drew. "I play '**Harpie Lady**' in attack mode" (1300/1400) she said. '**Harpie Lady**' appeared on the field. Harry felt daring and more than a little stupid when she looked right at him he gave her a wink. To his utmost surprise she blushed.

"Well, I never knew you could charm a monster" Harry said with a whistle. While Mai just gaped.

"How - I mean - How - What?!" she exclaimed. Then realising that it was still her turn she composed herself.

"You may have somehow charmed my '**Harpie Lady**' but I don't think you'll find her as friendly when I play this card." Mai said confidently. "I play the spell card '**Rose Whip**'" Harry agreed that her monster did look rather scary with her spiked whip.

"This card gives my Lady 300 extra attack points, (1600/1400), but since I can't attack at the moment I guess it's your turn" she said grudgingly. Harry smiled.

He drew and smirked.

"My turn," he looked down at his hand. "I play '**Big Eye**' in attack mode" (1200/1000).

"That monster is not stronger than my Harpie," Mai said mockingly.

"True, but it's special effect means that I can looked at the top 5 cards in my deck then arrange them in any order I like" Harry replied.

He picked up the first 5 cards and looked at them. After judging which he wanted to pick up next him put them back on the top of his deck in the order he wanted.

He looked back down at his hand. "I finish my turn by playing one card face down" he said calmly. Mai smirked.

"Maybe you are nothing more than a pretty face" she said. "Pity, I was considering chasing after you," she drew a card from her deck. "no matter, my Lady, attack his monster, NOW!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhh," Harry said with a wag of his finger. "You are forgetting one of the more important rules of duel monsters, never forget the face downs"

"Wha-?" she said.

"I activate '**Magical Cylinder**' this negates the attack and redirects to hit directly to your life points!" he exclaimed.

"NO!" Mai shouted as her life points went down.

**Harry LP: 4000**  
**Mai LP: 2400**

She staggered a bit but regained her balance. "Well played," she said bitterly. "I - I - I'll end my turn" she said dejectedly.

Harry smiled. "Well then," he said as he drew "I will introduce you to one of my, how shall I put it, more awe inspiring monsters" Mai unconsciously gulped.

"I play '**D.D Warrior Lady**' in attack mode" (1500/1600) the said. Mai was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"H - h - how is that awe inspiring?" she gasped. Harry just smirked.

"Oh, who said that was the monster I meant?" this made Mai's head snap up and the worried look to come back.

"You see, some monsters in this game are so powerful that they need a sacrifice just to be played," he said. "And this is one of them"

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the ALL POWERFUL '**BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON**'" (3000/2500) he shouted as he played the card. The two monsters on the field disappeared and a monstrous dragon rose up in it's place. Mai just gaped stupidly at it.

"**BLUE EYE'S! DESTROY HER HARPY LADY, WITH WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!**" he exclaimed.

Mai screamed as her Lady was destroyed which depleted her life points even further. The force of the attack even knocked her over.

**Harry LP: 4000**  
**Mai LP: 1000**

Harry smirked as Mai struggled to get back up, maybe it was a good idea to show her what real power looked like. He checked himself suddenly. When had he begun to think like that. Amen made his presence known for the first time since the duel had begun.

_'Remember Harry, with great power, comes great responsibility'_ he said. Harry acknowledged him.

Mai staggered to her feet. Her face looking withdrawn and grim.

"I don't have anything in my deck that could beat your Blue Eyes, that means I'm going to have to surrender to you" Mai said to the shock of Harry.

"Really?" he said. Mai just nodded her head and handed out two of her three star chips. That was the deal they agreed on.

"Take them, but remember, when I get to the finals, and I will, you will be eating dirt because I'm gunna find some way to pound you into the ground" Mai said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Looking forward to it" he said. He watched as Mai wandered off into the distance. He turned to look at the forest again. He hoped he would get some sort of challenge on the way to the finals. With 6 out of the 10 star chips needed already he was confident he would make it. It would just be about how much fun he was able to have on the way there. Despite his boyish attitude Harry still knew that there was a job to do. That match was probably broadcasted on TV, so Pegasus and Kaiba to a lesser extent probably knew about him by now if they didn't already.

Meanwhile back in Domino City, everyone was going mad for their local kid. The kid who possessed some of the most amazing cards seen and was among the favourites to win Duelist Kingdom. There were even posters made around the city with Pegasus, Harry and Yugi on. It looked like Yugi had impressed everyone as well. But they already knew that he could beat Kaiba, Harry was an unknown before this tournament, this made him even more of an enigma among the duelist communities.

Back with Harry he smiled to himself softly and continued his walk, his walk all the way to the finals of Duelist Kingdom.

AN: Hello again, hope you liked that chapter, I know some people are going rage over the quitting of Mai, but I think I see her as the type that would like to go out on her own terms rather than someone else beating her. Blue Eyes is here! I know there are only meant to be 4 in the world and Kaiba ripped one up and owned the other three, but let's just say that Ra can do things and leave it at that. Hope you liked this chapter, in Harry's first hand was one of the most awesome cards I've come across, look up 'Wicked Avatar' and you'll know why. For those asking about how Joey is going to get Rex's Red Eyes there was a good idea from someone which was that he stole some star chips and then lost to Joey so that is what happened. See you in the next chapter guys which could be today or tomorrow depending on if I feel like writing.


	10. Harry vs Weevil Underwood

AN: Hey again guys, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I think I've gotten the duelling thing down, but that doesn't mean that the offer from the last chapter isn't still open, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Harry vs. Weevil Underwood

Harry decided to take a break in a clearing on the edge of the forest and have some of the food he had decided to bring with him. He realised that he hadn't seen Yugi and co bring any food with them. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he'd probably have to find them to make sure Joey and Tristan didn't start eating each other.

'Speak of the devils' he heard Amen say and he turned towards a group of voices, one of the voices sounding suspiciously like Joey complaining. As the group of four walked into the clearing and saw him, he grinned and gave them a wave. Yugi and Tea smiled and waved back whereas Tristan and Joey were nearly salivating over the food.

"Yes you can have some" he said in amusement. Quick as a flash they all dug in.

"So awwy," Joey mumbled through food. He swallowed. "How many star chips you got so far?"

"Six," Harry replied "Only played Mai and Rex so it's not too bad"

"You played Rex and won, I played Rex and won as well, I won his Red Eyes" Joey replied in confusion.

"Hmm, must have stolen some chips off of someone then because I took his two when he still had his Red Eyes" Harry replied. Everyone nodded in agreement with disgusted expressions on their face. Some people would do anything to win.

"I see you aren't too fond of my fellow finalist" a nasally voice said from the bushes. Harry stiffened as he recognised that voice.

"Weevil" he said curtly with a hint of underlying threat.

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet your betters now is it?" Weevil said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and where would those betters be so I can greet them accordingly?" Harry said with a smirk. Weevil bristled.

"For that you will be losing more than star chips when I pound you into the dust" Weevil said angrily. Harry just smiled.

"I accept your challenge, conditions?"

"Your best card and all star chips, I have 4, how many do you have?" Weevil asked.

"6" Harry said simply. Weevil smirked.

"So whoever wins gets a ticket straight to the finals" he said proudly. Harry smiled.  
"Challenge excepted" he said. Yugi and co looked worried but obviously Harry's confidence was keeping them from interrupting. Harry surreptitiously slipped a few cards into his deck for the show and smirked.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Harry LP - 4000  
Weevil LP - 4000

Harry drew his first 5 cards and inspected them, he smiled. He was getting good luck with his first draws at the moment. He looked over to Weevil and was pleased to see that it didn't look like he had what he wanted in his first draw.

"I believe I'll go first since you challenged me" Harry said. He drew. "Hmmm… I'm going to place one card face down and a monster face down, after that I end my turn"

Weevil drew and smirked "I summon 'Cross Sword Beetle' (1800/1200) in attack mode, now attack his defence monster…" Harry interrupted.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhh, you played right into my trap card!" he exclaimed.

"But I haven't attacked yet, your exclamation is to soon" Weevil said with a smirk.

Harry just smiled. "Whoever said you had to attack to activate it," he said. "I activate 'Bottomless Trap Hole' This card destroys any monster my opponent plays that has 1500 or more attack points,"

"No!" Weevil shouted.

"Yes I'm afraid, say good bye to your beetle" the beetle was sucked into a hole and vanished from the playing field.

"You got lucky, as I didn't attack it's still my turn," he looked down at his hand dejectedly and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" From the look on his face he could tell that it wasn't a good trap card or rather just a trap card that couldn't really be that helpful to him. This made him smile, just another reason to keep an emotionless face if it isn't going the way you want, never give your opponent that sort of advantage.

Harry drew. "I place one card face down and reveal my face down monster," he said. "'Doomcaliber Knight' I then switch him from defence to attack so he can attack your life points directly"

"No!" Weevil shouted as his life points decreased.

Harry LP - 4000  
Weevil LP - 2100

"After that I finish my turn" Harry said.  
"You'll pay for that" Weevil growled. He drew. "I play 'Insect Knight' (1900/1500) in attack mode,"

'What is he up to?' Harry thought.

"Then I'll equip it with 'Laser Canon' which increases it's attack and defence by 300 points (2200/1800), making it stronger than your 'Doomcaliber Knight', attack my insect" he said. Harry decided to humour him as duelling was becoming boring when it was this easy so he didn't activate his trap card just then. As a result his monster was destroyed and his life points decreased.

Harry LP - 3700  
Weevil LP - 2100

"Not so powerful now are you, amateur" Weevil said smugly. Harry smiled.

"Well, I can't go through matches without having some fun can I?" he said. Weevil's scowl was back.

"Duel Monsters isn't about fun, it's about winning!" he exclaimed.

"I end my turn" he finished.

Harry drew. "I play 'Honest' in defence mode and end my turn" he said.

"What's he doing, he knows that monster is going to be destroyed" Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Maybe that's what he wants" Yugi replied. Even though he too was confused with Harry's actions.

"Well, this is going to be easier than I thought," Weevil said. "'Insect Knight' attack his monster now!"

Harry's monster was destroyed but his life points remained in tact.

"I end my turn, just because I may as well give you some chance before I annihilate you" Weevil said with a smirk. This was turning out to be just too easy. But that amateur was still smiling.

"My turn," Harry said as he drew another card. "I remove from play the two monsters in my graveyard so that I can summon the 'Darkflare Dragon' (2400/1200) in attack mode" Weevil's eyes widened. Harry smirked.

"Then I equip this monster with the 'Axe of Despair', this card increases the monster it is equipped to by 1000 extra attack points making my dragon 1000 ATK points stronger (3400/1200)" he said with a smile.

"NO!" Weevil shouted.

"Now my dragon, ATTACK HIS 'INSECT KNIGHT' WITH DARK FLAME ATTACK!" Harry shouted. Weevil's knight was destroyed, causing his life points to decrease even more.

Harry LP - 3700  
Weevil LP - 0900

"I then place one more card face down and end my turn" Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah, GO HARRY!" Joey shouted. The others cheered in agreement, Harry sent them a smile.

"I will not be beaten by some amateur," Weevil screamed. He was starting to become hysterical. Looking down at his hand after he drew another card his face dropped. "I place one card face down and end my turn" he said dejectedly.

"Very well, nice duel Weevil, even if you are a snivelling little coward, DARKFLARE DRAGON, FINISH HIM OFF!" Harry exclaimed.

The dragon roared and shot flames at Weevil, finishing off his life points, and the duel.

Harry LP - 3700  
Weevil LP - 0000

Harry walked over to Weevil.

"I believe you owe me 4 star chips and your best card?" Harry asked.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Weevil screamed as the star chips came out of his glove and his best card out of his deck. The best card was 'Insect Queen', even though he couldn't use it in his duelling style he kept it anyway just to knock Weevil down a peg or two. He put the four star chips into the remaining spaces on his glove. He had his 10 star chips and was ready for the finals.

Yugi and co ran over to congratulate him, Joey and Tristan ended up tackling him to the ground which caused Yugi and Tea who were close behind to join due to the momentum. They all picked themselves up and laughed.

"That was an amazing duel Harry, and now you're ready for the finals" Yugi said with a smile.

"Thanks, how many chips you got?" Yugi held up his glove, he had 5, but then again it was only the first day.

"I think we should get a good nights sleep now as it seems to have gotten late" Yugi suggested. Everyone agreed and the settled down for the night.

All the way up in the castle on top of Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus smirked as he looked upon the aftermath of the duel. This had been the most popular match broadcasted today, it seemed that the kid had become quite a celebrity around the duelling world. The first finalist had been found.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have two favourites for the tournament, I would fancy myself against both of course, but Yugi's puzzle looks to be the main prize so it will be him I am hoping to win, anyway it looks like this boy is a better duelist, in that match he looked like he was just playing, things are about to get interesting" he thought to himself as he smiled. Soon he would have the puzzle and would be one step away from getting her back.

AN: Hello again, did you enjoy that? Harry's into the finals already, I think now he might just travel with Yugi and co. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. Bye!


	11. Ryou Bakura

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, school and such, but the next chapter is here now, new one should be up soon, ENJOY!

Chapter 10 - Ryou Bakura

Harry stirred in his sleep, oh the nightmares that had made up his sleep for the last of his time in his world weren't the problem, it was the fact that even though he had excepted being once again thrust into a world where the world's fate was left to him, he still felt like Fate was screwing with him a bit. He was actually glad that he met Yugi and co. They seemed like the type of people who valued friendship above all else, he knew it was cliché but it was nice. They certainly were more loyal than people like Ron, Harry loved Ron like a brother, but sometimes he let his jealousy affect all other judgement. Their friendship hadn't been the same since the events of his 4th Year. Harry didn't really know why he accepted his apology as quick as he did, and it wasn't even a proper apology. Maybe it was because he wanted his first school friend back. Hedwig would always be his first friend. Harry then felt a wave of nostalgia at the thought of his owl. But quickly pushed it aside, now would not be the time to be thinking such thoughts.

As the sun broke over the horizon Harry's eyes fluttered open, he looked around groggily at his companions, all sound asleep. His eyes rested on Tea, she hadn't really said much to Harry so far, but he knew that to be the affect of a crush, he had had exactly the same experience with Ginny after all. He thought that maybe he should let her down easily but quickly shoved the thought out of his head, he didn't need any teenage angst to add to his mission of saving the world. Those two were not a good mix. But that didn't mean he would write her off as a fan girl-type yet, he thought that if he could get to know her better she could be a good friend.

Breaking away from teenage drama, he thought back to his current situation. What would he do today? He had all day to do whatever he wanted. And that would be what he would do, if he trusted Pegasus. And because he didn't trust Pegasus, that gave him cause not to trust the whole island. Maybe he'd stick with Yugi and co for now, might give him a chance show his support for his friends and get some top quality entertainment.

He got up carefully, sleeping on the ground was not very comfortable and he ached a bit. Not too bad though. He reached into his magically enlarged backpack and took out his stove and frying pan. Better to have some luxury. As the eggs he had put on were frying away he noticed that the noise he had been making wasn't quite as quiet as he had thought it was as the others were stirring. Yugi was the first to open his eyes as he sat up and yawned. He started to look around for the source of the delicious smell and his eyes found the stove and Harry. He smiled.

"I didn't know you could fit a frying pan in there" he said.

"Magic" Harry replied with a smirk. Yugi smiled back.

Next thing he knew there were two people sitting close to the stove almost salivating on it. It seemed that Joey and Tristan had also awakened. So when Tea was up and the eggs were finished they sat around eating their breakfast. Harry gulped down the rest of his and looked at the others. Noting with some amusement that Joey and Tristan seemed to be quite like Ron in their eating habits. Fighting nostalgia he looked back to the other two who had finished like him.

"So, where to today - ?" he started only to be cut off by a rustling of bushes. His head snapped around quickly and his wand was by his side in a flash but also out of sight so that the intruder couldn't see it. The person he saw was about the same height as Joey and Tristan, he had amazingly pale skin and a haircut not unlike Yugi's. But his haircut was pure white. He was wearing the jeans with a shirt and a t-shirt underneath. He seemed familiar, but Yugi answered his inner debate.

"Bakura!" Yugi shouted and ran over to the person. That's right it was Ryou Bakura. This worried Harry somewhat, this was the person who had the Millennium Ring. Harry immediately tensed. The rest saw this and looked, confused, at him, he just kept his gaze on Bakura who had been greeted warmly by everyone else.

"Hey Bakura, we didn't know you'd be here" Joey said.

"Well, yes, I got an invitation in the post a couple of weeks ago" Bakura said. His gaze flickered over each of the people around the fire and finally settled on Harry. Harry met his gaze cooly. Bakura's eyes shot open wide and Harry thought he saw a hungry look appear in his eyes before he composed himself back into the innocent expression. Apparently no one noticed it and if they did they didn't say anything.

"D'you fancy hanging round with us Bakura?" Yugi asked innocently. Harry had just noticed the lack of a duelling glove.

"Yeah sure, I actually wanted to have a friendly duel for once, maybe Yugi, you wouldn't mind would you?" he asked. Harry was about to respond with a scathing no, but Yugi cut in.

"Yeah sure, why not?" he said.

"I've got an idea" Bakura said. Harry mentally sighed, this wasn't good. "Why don't we all put our favourite cards into both of our decks, you all in Yugi's deck and my favourite card in my deck, that way it will be like we are all playing?" he suggested. Harry mentally smirked, there was no way they would be stupid enough fall for a trick like that.

"Yeah, great idea Bakura" Tea said, everyone nodded in agreement. Harry just sweat dropped.

Apparently they were.

And so the cards, 'Flame Swordsman' for Joey, 'Cyber Commander' for Tristan, 'Dark Magician' for Yugi, 'Magician of Faith' for Tea, and because he didn't want o be seen not showing his support for Yugi he decided he'd let Amen handle this one and put in 'Mobius, The Frost Monarch'. He looked at Yugi with a smile, whilst casually sending a warning link into his mind.

'Don't let Bakura's innocence deceive you'

Yugi jumped. Looked at him curiously, then at Bakura. Very slowly he nodded. Harry knew that he would be careful. And so when every card was in the correct deck they all set up the field and turned to Bakura, Harry wasn't surprised to find him smirking.

"Oh, there is one little thing I would like to show you all before we start, especially you Yugi" he said. His voice losing the innocence it once held with every passing word. Everyone except from Harry looked confused.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

Bakura laughed humourlessly as the Millennium Ring came into view. Yugi gasped.

"It's a Millennium Item" he said. Everyone else gasped upon hearing this. Bakura laughed again.

"Indeed Yugi, and now let me step this game up a notch" he said. The old Bakura was gone. This Bakura was plain dark.

"Let me take you on a trip to the Shadow Realm"

Darkness eminated from the Ring and moved to encompass all in the clearing. Once it was completely surrounding them, Harry prepared himself.

"And now Yugi, you hold something I desire most dearly, so now I will take it" he said. Harry felt a sharp jolt and the next thing he knew he found himself falling, falling.

(AN: From now on it's going to be in Amen's perspective, wish me good luck)

Amen felt Harry disappear from their mind. Of course he wasn't surprised that something like this would happen eventually but it was still bad for him, he wished it didn't have to effect Harry, not that he'd tell him that anyway. But they had to get on with it.

Bakura walked up to Yugi talking to himself about how he would finally possess the Millennium Puzzle. But once he got there the Puzzle started glowing. The Pharaoh had come.

"Wha-?" Bakura exclaimed as he back away.

"You want my Puzzle, you'll have to go through me" he said. Amen chose now to make an appearance. The Millennium Band glowed bright, even brighter than the Puzzle, and 'Harry' or Amen got up.

"And me" he said. Atem looked briefly surprised before he nodded with a smile.

"Who are you?" Bakura exclaimed again. Amen smirked.  
"I'm your worst nightmare" he said. Bakura again looked shocked, before he composed himself and smirked.

"Fine with me, both of you and your little friends will be spending eternity in the Shadow Realm" he cried and laughed darkly.

"Come at me bro" Amen said. (AN: I'm sorry, I saw the opportunity and I couldn't resist)

Bakura smirked and they set their decks on the table, but not before Atem handed Amen Harry's card back.

"**LET'S DUEL**"

AN: CLIFFY! Hey guys, I know your all going like bat shit crazy at me for the cliffy, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible for you guys as you haven't had one all week, don't worry the duel will be out tomorrow guarenteed, so hope you look forward to that, and hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time, BYE!


	12. Miniature Dueling

AN: Hey guys, this is the duel for the cliffy from the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11 - Miniature Dueling

Amen LP - 2000  
Atem LP - 2000  
Bakura LP - 2000

Amen drew 5 cards. Looking at them he frowned a bit, not the best, but then again it wasn't the worst he could possibly had. Looking over at Atem he saw with a bit of relief that he had a small smirk on his face.

"There is no way you can win this game Bakura, not with both of us against you" he said confidently. Bakura, or the spirit of the Ring, just smirked.

"I do not pretend to know how you were able to regain your body, although I have a pretty good idea, you wouldn't happen to possess an Item would you?" he asked Amen. Amen's eyes widened and now he knew why the expression had come over Bakura's face when he looked at him, this guy wanted all of the items. This was the type of person the he and Harry were tasked with stopping.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Amen said.

"I hear no denial, however I am curious as to how you came across it" the spirit asked.

"We are here to duel not to talk" Atem said. "I place Tristan's favourite card, 'Cyber Commander', in defence mode" (750/750)

What happened next evidently shocked Atem while Amen just stared coldly at the Spirit, lets just call him Bakura. Where 'Cyber Commander' should have been, was actually a miniature version of Tristan in the 'Cyber Commander' armour.

"Tristan?" Atem exclaimed. Tristan spun around muttering something about a strange dream and shouted in surprise when he saw what obviously appeared to be a big Yugi.

"Yugi?" he exclaimed.

"Bakura must have used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul and trap it into his favourite card" Atem said. Amen almost rolled his eyes, stating the blindingly obvious.

"You must be careful about playing your friends favourite cards my friend," Amen warned. "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes I end my turn" Atem replied, still in a bit of shock.

"Ok then," Amen said looking down at his hand, he'd made some modifications from the last duel, few new cards here and there, nothing major. "I place one monster face down and one card face down, after that I end my turn"

Bakura smirked. "Guess this won't be as hard as I had previously thought, I'm disappointed" he looked down at his hand. "I place 'The White Magical Hat' in attack mode" (1000/700) "Now my monster, attack his 'Cyber Commander'"

Atem's eyes widened and Tristan shouted in surprise. Amen decided to step in. "Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Negate Attack, this negates your attack and ends the battle phase" Atem and Tristan sighed in relief. Bakura growled.

"Fine, but this is only delaying the inevitable," he looked down at his hand and his eyes widened. "I end my turn" he growled again.

"Good, because I'm just getting started," Atem said "I play 'Flame Swordsmen' in attack mode" Joey appeared on the field as his favourite card.

"Woah, where am I?" he turned around. "WOAH! YUGI YOU'RE A GIANT!" he shouted. Amen again had difficulty not rolling his eyes.

"Joey you have to listen to me, Bakura trapped your souls inside your favourite cards and I need to win the duel to free you lot and get us out of this Shadow Realm, I need your help" he finally noticed Amen. "GIANT HARRY?!" this time Amen really did roll his eyes. After the same routine was performed with Bakura, Atem made his play.

"Go on Joey, attack his monster" he said. Joey grinned and charged towards the monster, slashing it down the middle. Cutting Bakura's life points in the process.

Amen LP - 2000  
Atem LP - 2000  
Bakura LP - 1200

"My turn," Amen said, this was way too easy "Play 'Honest' (1100/1900) in attack mode, then I attack your life points directly" Another blow struck to his life points.

Amen LP - 2000  
Atem LP - 2000  
Bakura LP - 100

"I end my turn" Amen said with a smirk.

"Very well, I place a monster face down and end my turn" Bakura said.

'Why did he play that face down?' both Amen and Atem thought.

"That creep is just afraid of what Joey Wheeler's gonna do to him, I'm going in…" Joey said confidently.

"NO! JOEY!" they both shouted.

The face down card was revealed, it was 'Morphing Jar'. Amen recoiled. He had 'Mobius' in his hand.  
"STOP JOEY!" but it was too late.

"Ta-daa" Joey said smugly, unaware of the damage he'd caused.

"Morphing Jar when destroyed makes each player discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards" Atem said. "Lucky we didn't have Tea's card"

"Yeah, but I have Harry's" Amen said glumly as he discarded his hand.

Atem, Joey and Tristan gasped. "What happens to him?" Atem asked.

It was Amen who answered. "He gets sent to the graveyard" he drew his card and almost sighed in relief. All was not lost.

Again they gasped. "I'm so sorry guys" Joey said glumly.

"It's ok, you didn't know" Atem said encouragingly.

"Since you have already attack you must end your turn" Bakura said smugly.

"My turn," Amen said coldly "I place the spell card 'Monster Reborn', this allows me to summon a monster back from my Graveyard, and I summon 'Mobius, The Frost Monarch' in attack mode" Harry appeared on the pitch, also staring coldly at Bakura.

"HARRY!" Tristan and Joey shouted in relief, Atem also looked relieved.

"This duel, is over" Amen said confidently.

"Damn right it is" Harry said.

"Harry, if you would attack please" Amen said.

"With pleasure" Harry replied with a grin. He raised his staff above his head and brought it down sharply, ice shards emanated from it and flew at Bakura, decimating his little remaining life points. He screamed.

"HOW COULD THIS BE, MY PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF!" he shouted.

"Well, I guess you forgot about the power of the Millennium Items," Amen said as he changed back into Harry.

"Yugi, or Atem, why don't we send this prick into the shadows?" Harry said. Yugi/Atem grinned.

Both of them started glowing and eventually the glow was so bright that it was blinding. Suddenly a shock wave emanated from the centre and a beam erupted, shooting straight at Bakura. It hit him and he seemed frozen in animation for a moment before he screamed and Bakura's unconscious body reverted back to the innocent look as he fell down to the ground. The shadows surrounding the duel melted away as the other three started to wake up in their own bodies.

"We did it" Yugi exclaimed. Harry grinned.

"Of course we did" he said.

"Arrghhh what happened?" Joey groaned as he regained consciousness. The others said pretty much the same thing as they woke up.

Yugi and Harry blinked, looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, that is a story you will not believe…."

AN: Hey again, I'm really sorry this is so short, but it's quite late and my brain isn't working well enough. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and are looking forward to the next one which should be coming out sometime this week. See ya!


	13. Thievery

AN: Hey guys, again thanks for being patient, writer's block here as well, humph, oh well, Hope you Enjoy!

Chapter 12 - Thievery

After Yugi and Harry had explained what had just occurred in their shadow duel with Bakura, or the 'Spirit' as Harry referred to him, they packed up their bags (well, Harry packed his bag, apparently the others were stupid….sorry, unprepared enough to not bring anything at all with them) and headed off towards the mountainous part of the island.

Harry, now that he didn't have to worry about acquiring 10 star chips, got to fully appreciate the glorious weather that there almost always was in this world. That was one of it's better traits. Since being in this world and so frequently being exposed to the weather due to practise (he preferred the fresh air) he had gotten a nice tan which he thought befitted the fact he had an Ancient Egyptian spirit inside his head.

But he should have known that not even a day in his life could have gone without incident.

As they passed to the edge of the forest on the way to their destination they saw a very large security guard manhandling a duelist, this, according to the rules of Harry's 'saving people thing' which he hadn't, until now, realised he had made up for himself, was not acceptable and just cause for getting involved. So he and the others walked up to the two. Harry started.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

The man looked up, startled at the interruption, but his shock quickly turned into a sneer.

"I'm just escorting this loser off of the island, he has no star chips left" he said. The kid, for it was a kid, wriggled.

"That's cause some punk came and nicked my deck and star chips, I swear" he said desperately. Harry found himself sympathising with the kid.

"That doesn't matter, you can't compete with no star chips, Pegasus' rules" the guard said.

Harry however looked at the kid and asked "What did this thief look like?"

The kid looked startled that someone was going to help but he quickly composed himself and replied "I didn't see his face, he had a grey hat and a scarf around his face, he was about my height as well"

"Which way did he go?" Yugi intervened.

"That way" he said, pointing towards the mountainous region. Harry and the others nodded.

"We'll get them back for you" Joey stated confidently. Tea was just about to jump in with some remark about friendship being the key to life the universe and everything, but Harry, not really in the mood for that, interrupted.

"Yes, we'll be right back" he said and took off running, ignoring Tea's slightly indignant look.

"You'll never make it in time" the guard shouted mockingly. "The boat leaves in half an hour" Harry ignored him and kept running with the others trailing behind him.

The ran for about 5 minutes before they saw a figure standing in the distance. Racing towards the person they found that indeed it seemed that this was the person they were looking for.

"Hey kid, we're here to get back those stolen cards and star chips" Tristan shouted. The others nodded in agreement. Harry almost rolled his eyes, looked like they were going for the direct approach.

"Well, Yugi will have to duel me for them" the kid shouted. Harry thought his voice sounded vaguely familiar, then it clicked. But he thought he would let the others use their brains to figure this one out.

"I accept your challenge" Yugi said. (AN: Yugi at the moment is Atem but it's just easier to call him Yugi)

The others looked at him like he had grown an extra head, whereas Harry just nodded his head in assent. The kid actually looked surprised at how easy it had been, but it quickly changed into what Harry presumed was a smirk. They both set their cards down on the duel platform.

"**LET'S DUEL!**"

**Yugi - 2000**  
**Kid - 2000**

"My move first," the kid shouted "this is for what you did to my brother and for breaking apart my family!"

Yugi got a look of comprehension on his face. "You must be Kaiba's brother, Mokuba" he said.

The kid removed his disguise and indeed it was Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. The rest of the company gasped and Harry smirked. It felt good to be right.

"Well done Yugi, and now be prepared to lose" Mokuba said with a smirk "I play 'Man-Eating-Plant' in attack mode (ATK: 800)" he said. "Now because I can't attack I end my turn"

Harry shook his head, Mokuba would not even be able to touch Yugi with someone else's deck. It took a very good duelist to get close to him with a deck built for them.

"My move," Yugi said. "I play 'Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress' in attack mode (ATK: 1400), now my dragon, attack his monster with Flame Blast"

Yugi's dragon threw a fireball that obliterated Mokuba's Plant.

**Yugi - 2000**  
**Mokuba - 1400**

"I end my turn" Yugi said.

"I'll get you for that," Mokuba said "Now I summon 'Krokodilus' in attack mode (ATK: 1100), I end my turn" Harry face palmed. This was too easy.

"My move," Yugi said "I summon my monster 'Celtic Guardian' in attack mode (ATK: 1400), now my guardian, attack his monster with Sword Slash" 'Celtic Guardian' destroyed Mokuba's monster, decreasing his life points further.

**Yugi - 2000**  
**Mokuba - 1100**

"It's over, why don't you surrender now and save yourself some dignity?" Harry said to Mokuba while looking distractedly at his deck. But when he looked up his eyes widened, Mokuba was not there.

Yugi and the others were searching around as well, just then something came up behind Yugi and grabbed the 5 star chips that had been wagered on the match and took off. Harry sighed and took out his wand, casting a tripping hex on him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"It is not good to thieve off of someone, it doesn't matter if it was for revenge, what Yugi did to your brother was for his own good, I did not see him before the match but from what I've been told he was a pain in the ass, now he realises that the world doesn't centre around him he just needs some time to work things out in his head, then he'll be back and better than ever" Harry said to the fuming 14 year old.

Mokuba looked up at him and then to Yugi. He visibly seemed to deflate. "I want my Seto back" he said in a small voice.

"And you will have him back" Harry said. "Now, what was the other reason you pursued Yugi?" Mokuba looked shocked that he had been found out before sighing.

"Pegasus plans to take over Kaiba Corp by defeating Yugi in the finals" he said quietly.

"And you thought if you could defeat me then it wouldn't happen?" Yugi said understandingly. Mokuba nodded. "I promise you, when I get to the finals then I will defeat Pegasus and prevent him taking over your brothers company" he said firmly. A spark of hope came into Mokuba's eyes. Before he had the chance to throw up Harry decided to intervene.

"Yes, well, that is all very well and good, but I believe we have a kid who needs his deck and star chips back" he said. The others including Mokuba nodded. And so they took off towards the docks.

They got there just in time.

But there was a problem…

"You did it hmm?" the guard from earlier said as he examined the star chips and deck. He gave the deck to the kid but then he smirked smugly. "I'm afraid that due to the rules of this tournament you cannot pass star chips over outside of a battle, so too bad, the kid goes anyway"

They all fumed. Whilst Harry kept a straight face.

"Well then, I guess I am going to have to duel you for them" he said. The guard looked him over before smirking evilly.

"This should be good…" he said. They prepared their decks.

"**LET'S DUEL!**"

AN: Oooh cliffy, hey again guys, thanks for reading this chapter, look around for the next one soon, see you in the next chapter! BYE!


	14. Do You Believe In Ghosts?

AN: Hey guys, how lucky are you, two chapters in two nights, I really felt like writing tonight, so here is the next chapter, ENJOY!

Chapter 13 - Do you believe in Ghosts?

Harry blinked. Then blinked again.

That voice did not come from the guard.

Looking around quickly he noticed a sight which he'd never even imagined before. It was Seto Kaiba. Except it wasn't. It obviously looked like him, but there was something evil in his eyes that sent a few small shivers down his spine, small shivers mind you. It took quite a lot to scare him.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted. 'Kaiba' merely grinned.

"Me? Why, I'm Seto Kaiba of course" he stated smugly.

"There's no way, you are not my brother!" Mokuba shouted. Harry stared down the imposter icily.

"Whoever you are I suggest you reveal your identity and fight like a man, or I will have to do it for you…" Harry said coolly. He thought he saw a little flinch by the imposter but the sneer was back as quick as it had disappeared.

"You're bluffing" he said confidently.

"Oh? Am I?" Harry simpered. "Well then, it would be impossible for me to do this…" Suddenly an ethereal glow appeared on his forehead and formed the shape of an eye.

"_Reveal yourself Imposter_" Harry said, but it wasn't Harry's voice, it wasn't even Amen's voice, it was a voice that belonged to a creature that was worshipped as a god. _"No one messes with the make of man kind without serious consequences, if you had good intentions then maybe you would be spared, but since you are the darkest of the dark, you must be punished_" with that the light that was steadily growing around Harry pooled into a giant beam that shot right at the imposter, stripping him of his disguise.

"But since we need those star chips back, you will not be going to the Shadow Realm just yet, oh and guard, do not think I didn't notice you hide Mokuba there, that is also something that I have to get back" Harry said, back to his own voice, for indeed whilst Harry was dealing with the imposter the guard had shuffled around the back of them and grabbed Mokuba without anyone but Harry seeing. He'd hidden him in the bushes, probably with the intentions of taking him to Pegasus later.

For the first time Harry got a good look at the imposter who was getting back to his feet after being knocked off of his feet by the immense burst of Shadow Magic Harry, or Ra, had performed. The guy was huge. And Ugly. Extremely Ugly. Even Milicent Bulstrode would look beautiful next to this guy. And that was quite a feat. He had a vampire sort of cloak on and his face was in a sort of guitar pick shape, wide that the bottom and thin at the top, with shocking pink hair which was arranged into three spikes going left, right and straight up. Harry almost threw up his breakfast just looking at the thing. But quickly composed himself, the walking talking blob was saying something.

"You may have seen through my disguise but that doesn't mean you have any more chance of defeating me, because I still have Kaiba's deck" he said smugly.

"And also the fact that you are so much more experienced than me" Harry said in what was meant to be a scared and doubtful voice. It worked. Harry smirked inwardly.

The blob smirked "Having doubts already are we, you can't back out now, just going to have to bear your crushing defeat when I take all of your star chips away from you"

"Indeed, so you won't mind if I go first" he looked at his hand. "I place one card face down and summon 'Ape Fighter' in attack mode, that ends my turn"

The blob drew and looked at his hand "I summon a face down monster in defence and one card face down, your move"

Harry drew "I summon 'Defender, The Magical Knight' in defence mode (DEF: 2000), the I flip my face down monster, 'Big Eye'" he said. "This card's special ability means I can look at the top 5 cards of my decks" he did so "and then arrange them in my desired order" again he did so "after that I can place them back onto the top of my deck" he said. "I end my turn by placing one card face down. Your move"

His opponent drew and them smirked "I play 'Lord of D' in defence mode (DEF: 1100), then I equip it with the 'Flute of Summoning Dragon', this allows me to not only protect all dragons on my side of the field from effects of Trap or Spell cards, but it allows me to summon 2 dragon type cards from my hand," he looked down. "And I have two of the perfect one, come forth my 'BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS'!" The monstrous dragons appeared on the field. "But since my monsters can't attack the turn they were summoned then I guess it is your move" he said, but still with a grin on his face.

Yugi was worried, as were the others, how would Harry get past not one, but two Blue Eye's White Dragons. They looked up to where Harry was standing and where bemused to see that he was still smiling. 'What is he thinking?' Yugi thought.

"What are you smiling for chump, obviously can't see when you are defeated" Mr Blobby, the new nickname Harry had decided on in his head, said confidently. Harry just smiled.

"You are confident that your Dragons cannot be harmed by any spell or trap cards?" Harry asked. Mr Blobby grinned.

"Of course, thanks to my 'Lord of D' there is nothing you can do" he said smugly.

Harry shook his head despairingly "And I suppose that I can't destroy your 'Lord of D' with one of my monsters can I, no?"  
He saw a look of shock on his opponents face and decided that he was even thicker than was previously thought. "Very well, I sacrifice my 'Big Eye' and my face down card to summon my 'Light and Darkness Dragon'" the dragon that Harry felt rather connected too, because he thought of himself as a perfect mix of light and dark, appeared on the field. "Oh, and you obviously are as stupid as you look, you didn't read your 'Lord of D' card properly, I believe it's all of the dragons on the field are immune to trap, spell and monster effect cards" Harry said. "Oh well, can't help some people's stupidity, now my dragon, ATTACK HIS 'LORD OF DRAGON'! LIGHTNESS BLAZE!" the dragon attacked with a fierce fireball, obliterating the monster.

Harry smirked "To end my turn, you may want to say goodbye to your Blue Eyes, I play 'Lightning Vortex' which means by discarding one card I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, see ya Blue Eyes" Harry said smugly. Mr Blobby could only watch in horror as his two invincible dragons were sent to the Graveyard.

"Your Move Mr Blobby" Harry said simply. Mr Blobby growled a very UnBlobbyish growl. Everyone on the sidelines blinked, looked to Mr Blobby, and then at each other, before promptly collapsing onto the floor in fits of laughter. Joey and Tristan the loudest. Harry merely smiled. He even thought he saw his dragons mouth twitch a bit which made his smile grow wider.

"I'll get you for that" his opponent shouted before he drew and looked down at his hand, his eyes widening before a frown appeared on his face.

"I pass" he said begrudgingly. Harry blinked. Maybe he needed those Blue Eyes White Dragons more that Harry had expected. That made it simpler.

"My move" he said. He looked down at his hand and smirked.

"It's over"

He laughed darkly "I play 'Monster Reborn' let's see how you like going up against the 'BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON'!" he shouted as the dragon appeared on his side of the field. It looked so much more fearsome in the hands of someone who it liked, someone who hadn't stolen it. Someone who deserved it.

"NOW MY DRAGONS, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK AND LIGHTNESS BLAZE!" he shouted as the two monsters produced awe inspiring attacks. Knocking his opponent of his feet and decimating his life points.

**Harry LP - 4000**  
**Mr Blobby LP - 0000**

"_Now, it is time to pay for all your sins, as a punishment I, Ra, God of the Sun, Banish your soul, body and mind, to spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm_" Harry/Ra exclaimed. There was a bolt of black energy which connected with his opponent, a scream was all that was heard before there was nothing left.  
The man had vanished. Vanished off of the face of the Earth.

Harry slowly came back into himself as he looked at his companions who were looking at him with looks of awe and very slight fear, except for Yugi who looked at him with newfound respect. They nodded to each other, a show of respect. Harry looked around.

"Where's Mokuba?"

AN: Hey again guys, hope you got as much enjoyment out of reading that chapter as I did writing it, please review and give me your thoughts on the series so far and I will see you in the next chapter! BYE!


	15. You're really starting to 'bug' me

AN: Hey again guys, thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter, it really motivates me to write more chapters, I hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya in a bit!

Chapter 14 - You're really starting to 'Bug' me

Harry sighed and walked around the arena to where the blob was last seen. There, on the side, was a duelling glove with what had to have been 10 or 11 star chips. Harry picked them up and walked back over to Yugi and the others. He held out the chips to them.

"Looks like we're all in the finals" he said smiling. The rest looked shocked. Joey accepted them readily but Yugi looked doubtful.

"I think I'll get there on merit" he said. Joey reconsidered and then seemed to agree.

"I want to get there because I deserve it, not because someone else got me there, thanks anyway Harry, why don't you keep them just in case" he said, a bit reluctantly.

Harry nodded solemnly and pocketed the chips, the boat would have gone by now anyway so it was pointless trying to get them to the kid Mokuba had stolen from. He looked around and decided that it was time for Yugi and Joey to get some more star chips.

"Why don't we find you someone else to duel eh?" Harry said cheerfully. The others agreed and together they wandered off to another part of the island.

Not too long into the walk the heard a sound that annoyed Harry greatly. It was that little snot nosed brat.

Weevil Underwood.

He thought that his thrashing would have been enough to send the kid home crying to his mum, but apparently not. Harry didn't understand how officials on this island could be so stupid as to broadcast a match which he won to the world, then not chuck the git off when he suddenly gained some more star chips. He then smirked, this would be a good way to get Yugi or Joey some more star chips.

Walking out into the clearing where it looked like Weevil was taking star chips off of someone else he had just beaten Harry decided that since his back was turned to him that he would have a little fun with the brat. Creeping up behind him he looked at his friends who were all looking at him curiously, he put his finger up to his lips and pointed to Weevil, his friends understood immediately.

"BLLLLAARRGHHHH!" Harry shouted as he got right up close to Weevil. Weevil visibly jumped a foot in the air before falling right on his arse. Harry fell down laughing along with everyone else. Weevil got up slowly and sneered at them.

"So," he said "the cheat has returned"

"Well, if you mean you, then yes, I suppose you have returned" Harry mocked. Weevil visibly bristled.  
"Come back for a rematch?" he said with a smirk.

"Actually," Harry began "I thought I'd leave this one to Yugi"

Yugi smirked and stepped forward, they stared at each other before nodding coldly. Walking around to the different ends of the arena that was one of many that seemed to constantly be appearing left right and centre, he'd have to ask Pegasus how he did that, they shuffled their decks and placed them on the top of the podium.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Harry watched with interest, he didn't think it would be as easy this time as it was for him against Weevil but he was 100% sure that Yugi could beat the little brat.

"I believe I shall go first" Weevil said "Hmm, I summon 'Killer Needle' in attack mode (ATK: 1200)"

"I end my turn" he said with a smirk.

"Ha, you are leaving that monster to protect you, please, knock him out Yugi" Joey shouted confidently. Harry however frowned.

"Look out Yugi, remember the field power bonus!" Harry shouted. Yugi looked confused for a second before his eyes widened.

"The field power bonus increases a monster's attack and defence if the monster is in it's habitat" Yugi repeated. Weevil however was not as pleased.

"Stay out of this cheater" he screeched. Harry winced, how his voice got so high was a mystery. Then he smirked at Weevil.

"Well, I'm not the one going round stealing star chips am I?" Weevil glared at him and turned back to the duel where his monster had indeed gotten a power bonus. (ATK: 1200 - 1560).

Yugi looked down at his hand 'I may as well stop his monster from attacking, it'll mean sacrificing one of my own monsters but it will keep me safe for now' he thought.

"I play 'Mammoth Graveyard' in attack position and due to the field power bonus it too gains attack points" (ATK: 1200 - 1560). "Attack my monster" his monster destroyed Weevil's monster but was also destroyed due to the equal number of attack points.

Weevil drawled. "I summon 'Hercules Beetle' in attack mode (ATK: 1500 - 1950)"

"My move, I summon 'Feral Imp' in attack mode (ATK: 1300)" he said.

"What's he doing, that monster isn't nearly as strong as Weevil's monster" Tristan said. Harry turned to him.

"Be patient in Yugi" he said simply. Tristan reluctantly nodded. Yugi nodded to Harry thankfully and the nod was returned.

"I then play 'Horn of the Unicorn' which increases my Imp's attack and defence by 700" (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100). Tristan wooped.

"Now my Imp, attack his monster with Magic Lightning Attack" Yugi exclaimed. Weevil still had that smirk on his face.

"Attack his Imp my Beetle" he said. Harry's eyes widened as Yugi's Imp was destroyed and his life points cut.

Yugi LP - 1350  
Weevil LP - 2000

"What happened?" Tea said.

"My Imp should have destroyed your Beetle" Yugi said in shock. "Is this another trick Weevil?" he accused.

"Oh no Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monster with a field power bonus are immune to magic attacks" Weevil said innocently, or as innocently as the bug could.

Harry's eyes widened, he had not known about that rule, although he rarely had to worry about the field power bonus as not many of his opponents so far had seemed to know about it, obviously Weevil had learnt it since they had dueled otherwise he would have used it to his advantage last time.

"Ok then, I play one monster face down and end my turn" Yugi said. Weevil smirked.

"Playing defensive now Yugi, very clever, since I can't see your monster's defence points I don't know if I can beat it, but I have something that can" Weevil said. "My 'Basic Insect', not only does it gain a field power bonus but I also equip it with a 'Level 3 Laser Canon' and a 'LV2 Power Boost' increasing my monsters strength from 650 to 2150" Weevil laughed. Harry had to admit his bug did look rather intimidating with it's new pimped out armour but still he was sure Yugi would be able to get around it.

"Attack his face down card my Insect!" Weevil shouted. And it did just that, destroying Yugi's monster, which was 'Griffore'.

"My turn," Yugi said "I place a monster in defence mode"

"Very well," Weevil drawled, then he smirked "It seems I have you cornered, I place this trap card which will prevent you from attacking me, you've lost, admit it"

Harry smirked. 'He's too busy bragging to notice that Yugi just played a face down card' he thought, gleeful at the idea of Yugi knocking Weevil out of the tournament. Indeed, Yugi had played a face down card without Weevil noticing.

"Every time you draw and pass I summon a new monster to the field, increasing my bug army" Weevil said as he played his third new monster in a row.

"My turn," Yugi said as he drew. He smirked slightly. "I defend with the 'Dark Magician'" he said. "I end my turn"

"Good, I shall destroy your favourite monster first then, go my Insect, attack, NOW!" Weevil screamed.

Yugi chuckled. Weevil's eyes went wide "W-why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You were so busy bragging that you didn't notice the trap card that I played" Yug smirked.

"B-but I thought they were all monster cards" Weevil said fearfully.

"Not all of them, I activate the power of 'Mirror Force', destroying your army and decreasing your Life Points by 1450" Yugi said smugly. Weevil screamed.

"NOO! My beautiful insects!" he cried.

Yugi LP - 1350  
Weevil LP - 550

"And since it is my turn, I switch 'Dark Magician' to attack mode (ATK: 2500) and attack your life points directly!" Yugi exclaimed.

"GO MY MAGICIAN! ATTACK THIS CHEAT WITH DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

And so the rest of Weevil's life points were obliterated. Looked like he was bluffing with that trap card.

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE AGAIN! YOU'RE ALL CHEATS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEATEN ME UNLESS YOU CHEATED!" he screamed as Yugi took the 5 star chips that he had collected since his duel with Harry.

"No Weevil, you are the one who cheats, Harry put you out of this tournament yesterday, and yet you couldn't accept defeat so you ruined the tournament for others" Yugi said. Harry had to prevent himself laughing when Weevil, still kicking and screaming profanities at them, was dragged towards the docks by one of the guards. It was rather hilarious.

"Nice one Yugi" Joey shouted as he tackled his best friend.

"Very impressive" Harry said with a smile. Yugi smiled back.

"Thanks guys" Yugi replied, back to his innocent form.

"Well, since it seems Yugi is now in the finals, why don't we go and get Joey the rest of the star chips he needs?" Harry suggested. The others agreed and so they set off.

Harry smiled to himself, he would need all the help he could get against Pegasus, and Yugi wasn't a bad start.

AN: Hello again, hope you liked that chapter, I've been off ill today so I had a good chance to write it, it was hard to allow this duel to make any sense because in the tv series the turns alternate really quickly and it's hard to tell who's turn it is, also some of the rules of Yugioh don't seem to apply in the film series, like Yugi didn't need to sacrifice a monster to play 'Dark Magician' or something like that. I was going to do the full duel with the Great Moth but I wanted to get this out to you guys quick. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, see you in the next chapter!


	16. The Bandit

Chapter 15 - The Bandit

Harry and co wondered around the island waiting for the right opportunity to get Joey his remaining star chips. It was a long wait as well, people just didn't want to duel someone who was hanging around with Yugi Moto, the guy who beat Kaiba. They were about to split up to see if they had any more luck on their own. But a voice coming from behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"Well, if it isn't the little pip-squeak who beat Kaiba" the voice said. The group whirled round to see a man standing behind them. He was taller than any of the, even Joey and Tristan, he had blond hair and an american bandana on his head. Harry personally thought that the guy looked like trouble. He was about to warn the others but Joey cut it.

"Hell yea it is, and I'm his best mate, Joey Wheeler" Joey said proudly. Harry sweat dropped. The man just raised an eyebrow.

"Name's Keith, so pip-squeak," he said, turning back to Yugi "How bout I take those star chips off yer hand then huh!" he said smugly. Joey obviously felt like this was his moment and before Harry could stop him he jumped in.

"You want Yugi, you're gonna have to go through me!" he stated confidently. Keith smirked.

"Well, it looks like I get to crush your friend before you eh pip-squeak?" he said with a laugh. Joey bristled.

"The only one who's getting crushed hear is you Keith" he growled. Keith just smirked.

"Care to put your words where your admittedly big mouth is?" he said. Joey smirked back.

"You're on!"

"Ready?" they both said.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Harry looked on nervously, if his hunches were correct, and the usually were, they were screaming that this guy was up to no good, but it was too late as the match had already started. He could only look on and pray for Joey's victory.

Keith went first. "Ok, first I will place one monster face down and end my turn"

Joey then went "Ok then, I will take a leaf out of your book and also place a monster face down before ending my turn"

Keith smirked "Well then, I guess it's time I got this going, I flip summon 'Pendulum Machine' in attack mode (ATK: 1750), now my machine, destroy his face down card!" he exclaimed.

The machine attacked and destroyed Joey's face down card, 'Battle Warrior' (DEF: 1000).

"That ends my turn" Keith said smugly. Joey scowled.

"My turn," he said, then he smirked, "I summon 'Giltia the D. Knight' in attack mode (ATK: 1850), now my knight, attack that heaped up pile of scrap metal!" Joey exclaimed. But there was a problem. Just as the knight was attacking, the attack bounced off of the machine's armour. Harry's eyes widened while the others gaped in shock.

"What happened? Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Joey asked confusedly. Keith (or Bandit Keith as Harry had decided to name him for reasons unknown to all but himself) smirked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that my machine monsters are immune to all Magic or non-physical attacks" he said with an infuriating grin. Joey gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn" he growled whilst Keith continued to smirk.

"Good, then I will bring us one step closer to the end by summoning my 'Launcher Spider' in attack mode (ATK: 2200), now my spider, attack his knight!" Keith exclaimed.

Joey cried out as his knight was destroyed and his life points reduced from 2000 to 1650. Keith laughed.

"Why don't you just give up, you are obviously no match for me!" he shouted. Joey grit his teeth.

"My move," he growled "I play one monster in defence mode, then set one card face down, that ends my turn"

Keith smirked "That's all you got, I didn't suspect it to be this easy" he looked down at his hand "I play one card face down" the card appeared on the field. "Now I think I'll play….oops!" he exclaimed dramatically as the card he was about to set face down fell out of his hand and onto the board, revealing it to be the card 'Zoa' (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900). 'Maybe too dramatically' Harry thought to himself, warning bells rang in his head, but he knew that Joey would need to prove himself so he kept quite. He looked up to Joey to see him smirking.

"Sorry about that, I play one monster face down in defence mode, that ends my turn" he said. Joey grinned.

"Well pal, your mistake is gonna cost ya" he said as he drew, his grin became even wider "Oh yea baby, just what I needed, I summon 'Flame's Swordsman' in attack mode (ATK: 1800), then I will equip it with this magic card, 'Salamadra', this card raises my swordsman's attack power by 700 points" he exclaimed smugly as his monster attack points increased from 1800 to 2500, more than 'Zoa's' defence points.

"Now my monster, Attack his face down monster with flaming slash!"

"Not so fast, I activate my magic card, 'Magic Metal Force' which, when one of my monsters is attacked, gives it an upgrade, I choose my 'Zoa', changing it into the mighty 'Metalzoa'! (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300), and thanks to my monsters special ability, all magic attacks are reflected back onto the offending monster!"

The others gasped as one of Joey's most powerful monsters destroyed itself, causing Joeys life points to decrease from 1650 to 1150. Joey cried out from the blast while Keith continued grinning.

"See punk, you ain't got a chance against me!" Keith exclaimed smugly. "And since it's now my turn I think I'll activate my magic card, 'Stop Defence', this causes any monsters you have on the field in defence mode to be switched to attack mode!" Joey's 'Axe Raider'stood up, looking vaguely confused as to why he was no suddenly standing up.

"Now my machine, destroy his monster!" 'Metalzoa' attacked. But Joey was grinning. 'What could he have up his sleeve?' Harry thought, that was until he saw the face down card on Joey's side of the field, he to was then grinning. 'Clever boy' he thought to himself with a smile.

"Oh no you don't, I activate my trap, 'Chasm of Spikes', this card destroys any card to attack one of my monsters and takes a quarter of that monsters attack points out of your life points" Harry and the others cheered as the beast of a machine was destroyed along with some of Keith's life points, reducing them from 2000 to 1250.

"No! Mt beautiful machine!" Keith exclaimed in shock at having his monster destroyed. He then snarled. "I'll get you for that!"

"My turn," Joey said smugly. Harry mentally reprimanded him 'Don't get too complacent now Joey"

"I place on card face down before switching my 'Axe Raider' back to defence position, then I will summon 'Garoozis' in attack mode (ATK: 1800), now my monster, destroy his 'Pendulum Machine'!" Joey exclaimed. Keith's monster was destroyed, along with 50 more of his life points, reducing it to 1200. "Beat that ya creep!" he said arrogantly. Harry wanted to smack him upside the head.

"You really think that that pathetic monster will be able to stand up against my spider" Keith said, having regained his composure after two successive life point losses. "I will attack your 'Garoozis' with my 'Launcher Spider'!" he exclaimed. Joey was still smirking.

"Oh no you don't, I play my magic card 'Kunai with Chain', this increases my monsters attack points by 500, meaning I can destroy your monster, and 100 more of your life points" he said. Harry's eyes widened, Joey was definitely getting better.

"NO!" Keith shouted as his life points again dropped, this time down to 1100, lower than Joeys at 1150.

"Arrrghhh, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he growled. "I set one card face down that I'll normal summon my 'Barrell Dragon' in attack mode (ATK: 2600), each of my monsters three revolvers has a 50% chance of firing and destroying one of your monsters! Attack!" The revolvers on the dragon spun until two of them fired, destroying Joey's two monsters and decreasing his life points to 850. Joey grimaced at the damage.

"I summon 'Baby Dragon' in attack mode (ATK: 1200), then I will play my 'Time Wizard' as a magic card. Then I activate his effect, allowing my to roll a his staff" Time Wizard's staff rolled until it gave Joey what he wanted and aged his dragon into a fully grown 'Thousand Year's Dragon' (ATK: 2400), this effect also decreases your dragons attack to 1800, now my dragon, attack his monster with blue flame attack!" Joey exclaimed. His dragon attacked and destroyed Keith's monster.

"Not so fast, I activate my spell card 'Time Machine', this negates all Battle Damage and allows me to special summon my 'Barrell Dragon' in attack position, now my dragon, attack his monster!" Keiths newly restored dragon destroyed Joey's, depleting his life points even further to 650.

"I set a monster face down" Joey said hatefully.

Keith smirked "Well then, I summon 'Slot Machine' in attack mode (ATK: 2000), then I will attack your face down monster!" Joey's face down card was destroyed, revealing it to be 'Kojikocy'.

Joey drew and smirked "My move, I set one card face down and then summon my favourite monster, my RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! (ATK: 2400)" The demonic dragon appeared on the field and roared at Keith who looked a bit intimidated for a second before composing himself into a sneer.

"Still not enough, now my dragon, destroy his pathetic monster!" he exclaimed. The dragon attacked but Joey intervened.

"Ah ah, I activate 'Copycate' and I choose to copy the effect of your 'Magic Metal Force', this means my Red Eyes in transformed into the amazing 'Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon' (ATK: 2800), that means that my dragon destroys yours!" he was right, Keith's 'Barrell Dragon' shattered, taking 200 of Keith's life points with it, bringing his total down to 900. Keith growled.

"Fine, I set one card face down, switch my 'Slot Machine' to defence mode (DEF: 2300), I end my turn"

Joey smirked "Good, I set one card face down then attack your 'Slot Machine' with my 'Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon'!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, I activate my magic card '7 completed' increasing my machine's defence points by 700 (DEF: 3000)" Joey lost a further 200 life points. Dropping them down to 450.

Keith then drew and smirked "I switch my 'Slot Machine' to attack mode then play another '7 completed' increasing his attack to 2700, then I will summon my 'Blast Sphere', I will equip it to your Red Eyes, the special effect of this card means that at the end of your turn it will detonate, destroying your monster and inflicting it's attack points as damage to you!"

Joey however had a plan "I equip my Red Eyes with 'Dragon Nails' which increases it's attack points to 3400, making it stronger than your 'Blast Sphere'" Keith's monster was destroyed, decreasing his life points to 400.

Keith drew again "I play another '7 completed' which increases my machine's attack even more (ATK: 3400)"

Joey set one card face down.

"I activate the 'Pillager' allowing me to take one card from your hand" Keith said. He took one from Joeys hand.

"I then play your very own card against you, 'Shield and Sword', this switches all defence and attack points, meaning my machine's attack is higher than your dragons' attack my machine!" 'Slot Machine' attacked and destroyed Joey's Red Eyes. Joey was still smiling though.

"I activate the card that will end this duel, 'Graverobber', meaning I can use any card you sent to the grave, and I think I'll use 'Time Machine' this allows me to negate all damage to me and to summon my red Eyes back onto the field with 3400 attack points! ATTACK HIS 'SLOT MACHINE' RED EYES AND END IT ALL!" Joeys dragon gave one last almighty roar before destroying Keith's monster. Decreasing his life points to zero.

"NO! HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO THIS CHUMP!" Keith exclaimed. It took a while longer after that with much kicking and screaming to get him to hand over his star chips. Joey was in the finals.

AN: Really sorry about the wait and the crappy ending there, it's late here and I'm very tired, hope you enjoyed it anyway, see ya!


	17. Guess who's back?

AN: OH MY GOD! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING! YAY! Seriously though I'm really sorry for that lack of updates recently I just haven't been up to it recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We actually go away from Yu-gi-oh for a bit. This is quite a dark chapter but really fun for me to write. So again, enjoy!

Chapter 16 - Sometimes the past is too difficult to get away from

As soon as Joey was done flaunting his newly acquired star chips to the gang, which Harry mused was more annoying to him than perhaps it should have been, they all decided to take a break for a while and just relax. Harry chose this as a good opportunity to talk to Amen inside his mindscape. He didn't do that very often and Amen must have been getting lonely.

That's where things started to go wrong.

As soon as Harry closed his eyes he knew something was up. The few times he had been inside his mind with Amen he found the interior to look like an exact model of Hogwarts. Harry had decided that because he viewed Hogwarts as his first real home it was only natural for his mind to take the shape of it. But this time was different. It felt….cold. Similar, Harry thought with dread, to the feeling he always got when dementors were really close. But there couldn't have been. His mind was meant to be a safe place, in this world anyway. He hadn't had any problems with his scar since he had come to this world. He presumed that he was too far out of reach for any of Voldemorts mental probes to reach him. You could understand his worry when he realised that everything was not as it should have been.

In front of him was Hogwarts castle, only it wasn't. Oh, the layout was the same, the astronomy tower was still there in all of it's 100ft glory. Harry could just make out the outline of Gryfinndor tower. 'Wait' Harry thought 'When did it become so dark?'

It seemed that in the milli-second it had taken him to look from one tower to another, the whole landscape had darkened. The sky overhead was filled with black clouds. The wind seemed to pick up around him. Harry was forcing himself not to panic.

"Amen?!" he shouted into the dark. Apparently this had not been the right thing to do as the wind picked up even more and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard over the rocky mountains that suddenly overshadowed Hogwarts. Harry was beginning to panic.

Where was Amen? Where was the Hogwarts he knew and loved? Where was the usually buzz of magic that he'd always sought comfort in during his time at the school? Most importantly….where was that drumming coming from? Harry blinked.

Where was that drumming coming from? Indeed there seemed to be a steady drum beat, echoing around the surrounding valleys. Harry looked around wildly. Yes, he was panicking now.

Just as suddenly as it had began, the drumming stopped. Harry stopped moving as well. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. How had this happened? How had he gone from laying in the sun with his newfound friends, to a dark Hogwarts which seemed to scream danger at him? Then he heard a noise.  
A noise so eerily familiar, so dreadfully cruel, so despicably evil that it made he entire body freeze. It was a laugh. A cold, cruel, snake-like laugh. For one of the first times in his life, Harry was afraid. He turned his head towards the laugh and his eyes fixed on the figure.

'NO!' he thought frantically. 'HE CAN'T BE HERE! NOT INSIDE MY HEAD! NOT WHILE I'M IN THIS WORLD!'

"Oh Harry, but I am" Voldemort said softly. He voice so smooth yet so cruel that it sent tingles up Harry's mental spine.

"But you can't be, I got away from you when I left that godforsaken place, no matter how unwillingly it was" Harry said in a small voice, as if he couldn't bring himself to accept the situation he was in. "YOU CAN'T BE HEAR!" he shouted. Some of the anger that he'd felt throughout his 5th year coming back with avengance. Voldemort just smirked sadistically.

"You and I are one in the same boy" Voldemort said. Harry flinched at the name his Uncle had called him so much over the years. Seeing this, Voldemort laughed cruelly. "See Potter? See how much we are alike? See how much our pasts intertwine with each other?"

"NO!" Harry shouted desperately. "NO! I'm nothing like you!" Voldemort just smirked.

"Oh Harry, what use is it denying? Wouldn't it be so much easier to give in to the darkness inside you? Just to let it all go? The hate? The anger? Just to make it all go away?" Voldemort said softly. Harry was about to retort when he caught himself.

That idea did sound tempting.

Immediately his eyes widened and his resolved strengthened. "No" he said determinedly.

"No?" Voldemort repeated, his eyes widening. "What do you mean no?"

"You think that beating me would be as simple as a few words? You think that reaching me in this world makes everything easy? Never. I will never give in to the likes of you." he exclaimed whilst reaching to he mental deck which Amen had taught him to always keep just in case anything happened.

Voldemort smiled "Going for your useless monsters I see" Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort smirked even more "Oh yes, I know all about your little card game, and I assure you that there is not one card in your deck that can stand up to me"

Harry's expression fell, before brightening up again into a smirk "That's what you think" he said. He closed his mental eyes and began chanting:

_All mighty protector of Sun and Sky,_  
_I beg of thee, please hear my cry,_  
_Transform thyself from orb of light,_  
_And bring me victory in this fight,_  
_I beseech thee, grace our humble game,_  
_But first, I shall call out thy name…_

**THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!**

The sky turned and twisted, lightning cracked between numerous roars of thunder, the clouds raged until finally a golden orb floated down. It descended slowly and when it had finally gotten to about 50ft above Harry and Voldemort it stopped.

And exploded.

A giant wave of raw energy and power exploded from this orb and knocked both Harry and Voldemort down to the ground. At any other point Harry would have laughed hysterically at the sight of the great Lord Voldemort falling flat on his ass, but he was too preoccupied with staring up in awe that the great beast that had appeared. It looked like a phoenix. But so much greater and magnificent. It's golden wings stretched far outwards and out of it's beak came an almighty cry of war. Harry spared a glance over at his foe and noticing the same look of awe and in addition fear on his face. The beast must have been about twice the size of the astronomy tower. It opened it's beak and sent a huge golden-white beam directly at Voldemort and before he had time to react it had engulfed him. Harry screamed as the scar on his forehead burst open and a pain he hadn't felt since he had been possessed back in the ministry gripped him. But it stopped just as soon as it had begun. Harry lay in a foetal position with blood dripping down his forehead. He was just about to pass out when he saw a figure he could identify as Amen running towards him.

After that he knew no more.

AN: How intense was that? And we got the first glimpse of Ra. I'm sorry if you were expecting a duel in this chapter but I wanted to do something a bit different, you know, just to remind Harry of his roots. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and we'll be back to duel monsters for the next chapter which will hopefully be soon, See ya later! BYE!


	18. Always look on the bright side of life

AN: Hey guys, a lighter chapter for you now judging by the last one, it is also a bit longer too, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17 - Always look on the bright side of life

Harry didn't know how long he was out for. It could have been days for all he knew, but slowly he started to regain all of his senses. The memories of what had happened came flooding back to him like a missile.

The one question Harry had in his not quite conscious head was:

How did Voldemort reach him?

How did he reach him even when he was in a completely different dimension?

None of it made any sense. For all rights when he travelled to this world the connection should have been severed. Gone. Kaput. Lost with the rest of his early life. It was supposed to be a clean slate where he could start his life all over again as a new person.

But no. Voldemort couldn't just leave him be. He had to take his obsession with him to another level and reach further than any in his world but Harry had reached before.

The strange thing was that after he had gotten over the surprise of coming too he felt lighter than he ever had before. Everything seemed, well, more. He had never been a very optimistic person, mostly looking at the realism rather than seeing the good side of life. But after this particular encounter he found that he could.

His very soul felt refreshed. That got Harry to thinking. Obviously there was something Dumbledore hadn't told him. Yet another important detail that the old man had failed to disclose to him.

Maybe the connection he had with Voldemort went beyond the mind. He would have to talk to Amen. He spent more time in his mind than Harry did, which when he thought about it was kind of weird. This inexplicably caused him to chuckle out loud. Startling Amen who was sitting by his side where he lay. Obviously he was still in his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw that Hogwarts had returned to normal. The bright sun shining over the castle making it glint. Everything seemed as it should be again, homely.

His eyes wandered over to Amen and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he wasn't hurt. Who knows what Voldemort could have done to anyone or anything that stood in his way of Harry. He was broken out of his musings by Amen's voice.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked cautiously. He was obviously still freaked out by Harry's sudden laugh.

"I'm fine thanks" Harry replied. Amen still looked worried but he relaxed a bit.

"What were you laughing at?" he asked curiously. Harry chuckled again.

"Oh, I was just thinking that it was funny how you spent more time in my mind than I do" he replied. Amen looked at him as if he was mad.

"Well you see-" he paused. "Oh it doesn't matter, how long have I been out for?" he asked.

"Couple of hours, your friends are mighty worried about you" he said. Harry sat up immediately.

"Right, I'll talk to you later, it must nearly be time for the finals" he said and just like that he was back in the outside world. His head felt quite sore, like it had been smacked about 50 times. Groaning he sat up.

"Harry!" was all he heard before he was at the bottom of a human pile.

"Guys!" he gasped. "Can't breath!"

They got off him and helped him up. Tea started fretting.

"We couldn't get you up, Joey tried to tell you that it was time to go but when we looked over you didn't move, you were really pale and when we tried to wake you again you just wouldn't wake up, it was so scary, we thought you'd had a heart attack or something" she said all this very quickly. Harry interrupted her by kissing her forcefully on the lips, just to get her to stop you understand.

When he pulled back he could see everyone gaping at him. Tea had turned a spectacular shade of red which forcefully reminded him of what had happened to Ginny whenever he had been around her during the first couple of years at Hogwarts.

He turned to Yugi who, unlike Joey and Tristan who were still gaping, had adopted an expression of enormous amusement.

"Sorry, I hate it when people ramble on like that, it was the only way I could think to get you to stop" he said casually causing Yugi to sweat drop and Joey and Tristan to lose the composure they had gained and go back to gaping.

"Now, the reason I was out for so long is because I had a little encounter within my mind that I would rather not talk about at the moment, shall we get going" he said pleasantly with a smile to them all, then he walked through the middle of them and towards the castle. Yugi walked along side him while the others followed dumbly behind. Tea had a dreamy smile on her face which prompted Harry into thinking that maybe he hadn't chosen the best course of action.

He pushed that thought aside and instead chose to mentally prepare himself for the finals. He had no intention of winning them of course, just to make sure that Pegasus didn't. Which meant Yugi would have to complete his destiny, Harry would be there every step of the way to make sure that happened, Ra had given him a job after all and it wasn't wise to piss off a god, you may end up dead. But like Dumbledore said, 'To the well organised mind death is but the next great adventure'.

Harry wasn't sure that having sarcastic spirits and evil Dark Lords in your head counted as organised so he would rather avoid death for now.

Even as they made it to the castle he was still lost in his thoughts and walked straight into the front door which caused everyone to laugh and him to glare. It seemed they had a while to wait before the doors for the finals opened so Harry decided to go back and join Amen in his mind.

As soon as he closed his eye he was back at Hogwarts. Amen was standing in front of him looking stern.

"What?" Harry asked. Amen face palmed and looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you really don't know?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not a clue….wait, what were we talking about again?" he asked in the hope that it would get him out of trouble for whatever he was in it for. Amen glared at him.

"How could you wake up after something like that and just leave me in hear alone while your out there and not particularly sane, do you know how much angst rubbish you kissing Tea is going to cause later on, did you even think abo- Ooph!" he said as his head went sideways after a particularly hard slap.

"What was that for?!" he asked angrily. Harry smiled innocently.

"Well it was either that or I kiss you and I don't think that would be very fun for either of us" he said, cringing as he imagined him doing just that. Shaking his mental head (he didn't really know how to explain it either) he refocused his attention on Amen who was gaping at him in a similar way that Joey and Tristan had earlier.

"I'm starting to wonder if you have literally gone insane?" he said. Harry just shook his head.

"No not insane, I just feel so light and happy at the moment, no idea why but I'm just going to roll with it" Harry replied. Amen looked at him strangely before adopting a serious expression. Harry sighed, he was dreading this conversation.

"Do you know how Voldemort got to you?" Amen asked finally.

"No I do not," Harry replied "but I have a few theories which I would appreciate your help with verifying"

"Go on" Amen said curiously.

"Well, my first thought was that I had strengthened the connection by coming to talk to you" he said.

"Not possible, one because it has never caused a problem before and two my mental shields should have been enough to protect both of our minds" Amen replied counting off his fingers.

"Which is why I scrapped that theory and came to a conclusion that Voldemort and I may be, or may have been more thoroughly connected than I had thought" Harry continued. Amen sighed.

"That has been my only logical conclusion as well" he said "which I came up with during the time you left me alone while you were off kissing girls and running into doors"

"Hey, I had to go, they might have shipped me off to a funeral directors believing that I was dead, and those things that you mentioned were mistakes that were in no way my fault" Harry defended himself.

"Oh yes, because Tea definitely leaned in first" Amen said, now more amused than angry.

"She was annoying me" Harry replied. Amen nodded sarcastically before returning to serious mode.

"All joking aside I dug a little deeper while left to think, you know the history of the Millennium Items yes?" Amen said.

"I do" Harry replied a little confused.

"Well, you know then that it has been possible to trap souls in items yes?" Amen responded.

"Yes, otherwise you wouldn't be here" Harry replied carefully, as if speaking to a toddler, Amen ignored it and carried on.

"Well, I went digging and I have found residue of a different organism, don't ask me who it was very difficult, but it is there, and it is dark, evil even"

"So that means Voldemort put part of his soul into me?" Harry asked in horror. No wonder he felt lighter, Ra must have severed the soul piece and killed it.

"Yes, but it is gone now and nothing to worry about, that is why you feel lighter and more carefree" he finished. Harry sat there for a moment.

"So, he was in my body" he said. He immediately threw up (mentally of course) all over Amen who jumped back with a yelp.

After a minute of that Harry got his stomach under control but the thought would not go away. He said a quick goodbye to Amen and returned to the real world.

"You alright Harry," Joey asked "you look a little green"

"I'm fine, just learned some disturbing news from Amen which I never want to hear said by anyone or anything ever again so no I'm sorry I won't tell you what it is" Harry replied quickly. The others nodded in understanding, albeit reluctantly.

"So, how long till doors open?" Harry asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had followed his previous statement.

"Not long" Yugi replied. Turned out he was right, not a minute later the doors swung open and a guard stood and greeted all the finalists, who had arrived whilst Harry was talking to Amen, Tea and Tristan. They walked into the building and they all marvelled at the size of it. All except Harry of course who thought that Hogwarts could beat this for looks any day of the week.

Entering what appeared to be the dining room Harry saw them man he'd been waiting to meet since he arrived in this world. Pegasus. He was sitting at the head of the table, observing the new arrivals with a keen interest. Finally once everyone had taken their seats he stood.

"Welcome one and all to the pinnacle of your Duel Monsters career, the height of glory, the finals of Duelist Kingdom!" he finished dramatically. Harry barely hid a snort of amusement when he realised that when Pegasus was being dramatic his hair would stand up at the back which made it look like he was performing the Peacocks mating ritual. Luckily Pegasus didn't notice this and continued his speech.

"In this round you will be facing the other finalists in an old fashioned duel, no field bonuses, no nothing, just your skill and your will to win, now that we have our finalists here why don't we get to know each other a bit better before competition begins eh?" he said. Harry almost groaned. This would be a long night.

So over the next 2 hours the spent the time meeting the different finalists. It really was a waste of time because there was only four of them. Harry, Yugi, Joey and Mai Valentine. But they co operated if only to not anger Pegasus before the time was right.

After the meal Pegasus randomly selected the first duel.

"The first duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals will be…"

….

"Mai Valentine vs. Yugi Motou!"

AN: Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that it made you laugh, I made myself chuckle at a few moments, sad right? Anyway I just want to clarify…it will NOT be a Harry/Tea fic, just making it clear so that people don't start hating, see you in the next chapter! BYE!


End file.
